Just So You Know
by Square-Enix Fan
Summary: Wolfram breaks up with Yuuri just before he tells him about his new found feelings, and then Wolfram is told that he has to marry someone he knew from before. What will happen now? Will Yuuri still be able to tell Wolfram about it? Chapter 15 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know, I keep forgetting to put this but I have to say it: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of it's characters...**

**Title: Just So You Know **

**Pairing: YuuRam**

**Summary: Wolfram plans to break their engagement but his plan keeps getting pushed back because of two reasons: He loves Yuuri and there are just too many things that stop him from doing it. **

**Warning: None really other than OoC **

* * *

Wolfram angrily stomped into _his_ bedroom and plopped himself on his bed. After a few minutes of thinking, Wolfram got up and took a bath. When he got back he approached his desk then sat on the chair and got a piece of paper and a pen then started scribbling something on it…

_Yuuri,_

_I don't know exactly how to say this but I think it is best for everyone, especially me and you, if we break the engagement. I guess you wouldn't mind much, right? I mean the slap was an accident and we all know why it happened: I insulted your mother and you slapped me for doing so. And isn't it that this is what you always wanted? The earth traditions you grew up to is the reason why you can't accept our engagement, right? Well now I grant that wish of yours. The remaining hours of today will be the last time you'll see me…see me in the castle and…as your fiancé._

_-Wolfram_

'_Who am I kidding? I'll never give this to Yuuri' _Wolfram thought to himself_ 'I have to be crazy to give this. If I give it to him now he'll think it's because of what happened earlier…but it's not. I'll just give it to him some other time...a time that is appropriate'_

Wolfram continued to think of what had just happened earlier that day…

_Wolfram woke Yuuri up in the form of a kick because he was still sleeping. "Hey!" Yuuri shouted loud enough to make Wolfram stir. Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was as usual, still asleep. Yuuri got up from the bed and decided that he would take a bath early in the morning so that he wouldn't be drowsy during his morning routine. When he got back to his room he saw that Wolfram was already awake and he was being interrogated Günter about why he wears a pink frilly nightgown for when he sleeps. Yuuri joined in on the conversation and asked the same thing which got Wolfram irritated for he thought that Yuuri was agreeing with Günter when he should help his fiancé instead of his advisor. Wolfram stood up from the bed then headed to the door and slammed it shut as he exited…_

_Knock knock_

Wolfram flinched then turned back to face the door '_Oh it was just a knock'. _Wolfram stood up and headed to the door '_I wonder who it is this time'_. Wolfram opened the door and saw that it was Yuuri who was knocking on his door.

"Yuuri?" said Wolfram almost whispering

"I'm sorry" Yuuri sounded sincere when he asked for forgiveness from the blonde

"Wimp…" said Wolfram teasingly then smirked

"Don't call me a wimp" Yuuri shot back at Wolfram while glaring

"A wimp is a wimp and nothing's going to change that" Wolfram teased Yuuri some more then smiled '_I'll tell him some other time'_

"Fine…I guess you're right…I'm just a wimpy king…" said Yuuri while frowning

_Knock knock_

Wolfram raised one eyebrow then approached the door. "Yes?" he asked the soldier who was standing outside of his room

"Excuse me your Excellency but Lord Gwendal is calling you and his majesty for a short meeting" the soldier had spoken confidently compared to Dakaskos when nervous

"Thank you" said Yuuri from behind Wolfram

After the soldier bowed and left, Yuuri and Wolfram followed but instead of going to where the soldier was headed, Yuuri and Wolfram headed to Gwendal's office. When they got in, they were greeted by Gwendal's normal scary expression

"You called for us?" Yuuri asked and Gwendal nodded. "What about?" he asked again

"The humans are getting restless and they are doing everything they can to start a war with us" Gwendal explained. "Before you can complain, I will just say this: That is not the reason I called for a meeting"

Yuuri put a hand behind his back then laughed. "Then what is the reason?" Yuuri was still smiling

"Lady Flynn Gilbit had sent you an invitation to Caloria" said Gwendal calmly. "Here's the invitation" Gwendal handed the invitation to Yuuri

"Wow" said Yuuri "An invitation to go to the celebration of the completion of Caloria". Yuuri looked at Gwendal as if pleading him to say yes

"Hey, if you're going then I'm going to" Wolfram declared to Yuuri "As your fiancé, nothing will stop me from going"

"Fine" Yuuri agreed to Wolfram "But remember we're traveling by boat and I'm sure you know that you don't do so good when traveling by boat"

"I know but as I said I am your fiancé and nothing is gonna stop me from going with you, you hear?" Wolfram started to raise his voice at Yuuri

"When do you plan to go to Cal-" said Gwendal but was interrupted by Günter who entered the door

"Your Majesty…is it...true that you are going to Caloria?" said Günter in between loud sounds of panting

Yuuri kept quiet not knowing what to say for he knew that if he said he was going, Günter would stop him almost immediately and tell him that he has to stay because he was the maoh and because he had to study. But to his surprise Günter just said "Oh I wish to join you, Your Majesty, but I have to stay here to help Gwendal with all the paperwork that will stack up while you are away"

* * *

After dinner Yuuri and Wolfram readied the stuff that they'll bring to Caloria and the stuff that they would be using during the boat ride.

_Knock knock_

Yuuri opened the door and quickly let Conrad enter who greeted him with a warn smile

"Are you and Wolfram getting ready for tomorrow, Your Majesty?" asked Conrad

"It's Yuuri not Your Majesty" said Yuuri "And yeah, we're getting ready for tomorrow"

After a lengthy conversation with Conrad about what they would be doing the following day, Yuuri and Wolfram slept peacefully…

* * *

**End of chapter 1 **

**Well what do you think about it? **

**If you are very kind and you have time please give a review…everyone likes getting reviews for their stories, right?**

**Anonymous reviews are welcome**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask, okay?**

**And if you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to say**

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2

After eating their breakfast, Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad got ready for their departure...

"Hurry up wimp!" said Wolfram

"Don't call me that! Besides...what are you rushing me for? Departure is still in another thirty minutes" said Yuuri with one eyebrow raised

"It's best to be early" Wolfram stated then put his hands on his hips then said "If we're late they might think we wouldn't go anymore"

"Nah, you know that they'd still wait for us" said Yuuri

"How are you sure?" Wolfram leaned closer to Yuuri

"Friends wait for friends to arrive when they invite friends" Yuuri tried to explain to Wolfram

"I'm not stupid so I don't need an explanation all I want to know is how sure you are" Wolfram explained to Yuuri

"I'm sure" said Yuuri "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am happy" Wolfram answered

"Well if you really want to leave now I don't mind" said Yuuri facing Wolfram

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri then said "That's a whole lot better, Yuuri"

After a while Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad left for their trip to Caloria

Wolfram was standing by the end of the boat and started making sounds

"It sure would be nice if they had airplanes here" Yuuri commented while casting a dizzy Wolfram a glance "It might be easier for him"

"Yes your majesty" said Conrad "It will also take less traveling time"

"If it involves you I-" Wolfram started vomiting again

"What do you mean by 'if it involves you'?" Yuuri asked

"I will go anywhere you go because you are such a wimp and you are still my fiancé" said Wolfram

Yuuri put a hand behind his head then started to laugh nervously

"That reminds me" Wolfram sat on a nearby table then rested his head on his hand "We should talk about the _wedding and it should be the grandest wedding in history_". 'Wedding? I want to talk about the wedding even when I want to end the engagement?' Wolfram thought to himself

Yuuri flinched then started turning reddish "L-let's talk about that some other time"

"We're not doing anything yet" said Wolfram "We have a whole five hours of talking"

"Anything but that…" Yuuri murmured

"What?" Wolfram asked pretending he didn't hear Yuuri

"Nothing" Yuuri answered

"It's not nothing Yuuri" Wolfram started to raise his voice "I know you don't want to talk about it but it's best if we do…now!"

"Shh" said Yuuri putting his finger in front of his lips "You're starting to be loud"

"SO?!" Wolfram shouted "I don't care. I talk the way I want to talk"

"Wolfram" said Conrad "Please behave". Conrad sat on the chair nearest to him and sipped the drink he had in hand while eyeing Yuuri and Wolfram arguing. Unbeknownst to them (with the exception of Conrad) Yozak was watching from afar (just a few feet actually).

"Fine!" said Wolfram "Have it your way. I don't think I want to finish this conversation". Wolfram stomped his way to their room and took out a notebook and pen and ink. 'Now it's time to cool myself by writing in my diary' Wolfram sat on a chair and opened the diary then he re-read his first entry on the diary that was coincidentally the same day Yuuri had slapped him:

_I can't believe it! That idiot slapped me! Luckily, he picked up the knife I threw on the floor. _Wolfram paused then smiled to himself then he resumed reading again…_Let's see what this supposed-to-be maoh can do. Tomorrow we duel and I will finish him off! _Wolfram stopped reading then flipped the pages until he reached a blank one. _'Ah here it is, a new page to write in. Now it is time to cool myself and write a new entry':_

_Well as of right now, I am extremely irritated at Yuuri. Can you believe he shushed me? No one had ever told me 'shh' before and usually they say it differently like they tell me 'behave'. That wimp better apologize soon or else I'm going to punish him. I think that_-…Wolfram suddenly stopped when he noticed that Yuuri had entered their room. "What?" said Wolfram coldly which made Yuuri stare at him. "Won't you answer my question?" Wolfram asked then faced Yuuri.

"I just wanted to get something" Yuuri answered while facing down. _'I guess he's mad'_ Yuuri mumbled to himself silently. "Look I'm sorry Wolfram" said Yuuri sincerely. Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes then nodded "Fine but that's the second time this week". "Huh?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram quizzically "What do you mean?" he asked. "It's the second time you made us argue" Wolfram answered. "Well sor-ry" Yuuri apologized sarcastically "I didn't mean to be a bother".

Yuuri was about to exit the room when Wolfram said "You're not a bother"

Yuuri paused for a while then turned around and saw that Wolfram was standing right behind him and was reaching for his arm to stop him from exiting. "Wolfram…" Yuuri spoke softly. "What, wimp?" said Wolfram teasingly.

"Thanks for coming on the trip" said Yuuri. Wolfram smiled then hugged Yuuri and said "You're welcome. I'm glad you appreciate my company!"

* * *

Just an hour before they planned on eating Yuuri and Wolfram talked about everyone else in Shin Makoku.

"…I wonder what happened to Dakaskos" Wolfram looked down

"Why?" Yuuri asked

"Because he always looks nervous and he complains a lot" Wolfram explained. "I remember years ago, Dakaskos was a little bit different" Wolfram commented

"Yeah" Yuuri agreed. "He seemed a lot more serious and he had a lot more hair" Yuuri chuckled for he remembered how Dakaskos had looked when Yuuri went to the pas via the Demon Mirror

"Did you see him during the incident that you had with the Demon Mirror?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri nodded. "What exactly did you see or do when that happened?" Wolfram asked some more

"Well…" Yuuri started "I landed in the Tomb of the Great One during the time of that war between humans and mazoku". Yuuri paused for a while then continued "I was lucky that Julia was there and she helped me"

"How?" Wolfram asked

"She told the guards that I was with her" Yuuri shifted on the bed. "Then I helped her bring your homework to you since it was a kind thing to do and I had no other choice but to follow so that those guards and priestesses won't harm me"

"Interesting" Wolfram commented. "Could you tell me more?" Wolfram pleaded

"Well we got to the castle…" Yuuri stopped talking since he heard the door open and saw Conrad approaching. "Conrad, is it time to eat yet?" Yuuri asked

"Yes your majesty" Conrad answered

"Well what do you think Wolfram, shall we eat?" Yuuri asked

"Yeah" Wolfram answered

* * *

When they reached the dining area of the ship, Wolfram and Yuuri spotted Yozak in his drag clothes immediately

"There he goes again in his drag clothes" Yuuri whispered to Wolfram then commented "It's quite obvious who he is if you know him". Wolfram nodded in agreement then said "Well let's get seated then"

Yozak waved at them then pointed to a vacant table then said "I saved this table for you, captain"

When they reached the table Conrad and Yozak started discussing about their plans for their trip to Caloria while Yuuri and Wolfram ate their meal quietly. After a while ballroom music started playing

"What time is it?" Yuuri asked Wolfram

"I don't know" Wolfram answered then put his hands on his hips then ask "Why?"

"It seems kind of early for dancing" Yuuri answered

"That's normal. The dancing usually starts when someone requests for it" Wolfram explained

"Oh" said Yuuri. Yuuri looked away for a while then spotted a young man approaching a young woman and asking her to dance. Yuuri's concentration on the couple was broken when Wolfram suddenly asked "Do you want to dance?"

"Are you serious?" said Yuuri looking shocked

"Yes, I am serious" Wolfram answered

"I don't know how to dance" Yuuri tried to make a good excuse so that he wouldn't dance

"That's not a problem" said Wolfram. Wolfram lifted his hand then reached out to Yuuri "This is the last time I'll ask: Do you want to dance?"

"S-s-sure" said Yuuri "Let's go". Wolfram took Yuuri's hand and pulled him to the center then said "I'll lead"

Yuuri shook his head then protested "No way"

"Fine" said Wolfram "Do you know how to lead?"

"Yes I do" Yuuri answered

"How? I thought you_ didn't_ know how to dance" Wolfram emphasized on the word 'didn't'

"My mom taught me a few years ago" Yuuri answered

"Well then" said Wolfram "Let's dance"

Yuuri and Wolfram danced and they became the center of attention because Wolfram would keep on complaining to Yuuri about stepping on his foot or something and also because at that time they were the only male and male couple

"You're going to fast, Wolfram" Yuuri complained

"Well stop stepping on my foot so that I don't have to keep avoiding yours" said Wolfram loudly

"How can I avoid stepping on your foot if you go too fast?" Yuuri asked

"I'm not moving fast. You're just slow" said Wolfram

"I'm not slow you're fast" Yuuri and Wolfram started arguing while dancing. Conrad smiled in the background for he saw his little brother having fun while Yozak was feeding himself

* * *

After the dance Yuuri and Wolfram headed to their room and changed their clothes

"I admit that was quite fun" said Yuuri

"Yeah" Wolfram agreed. "Guess that just proves you're not as wimpy as before" said Wolfram jokingly

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Yuuri crossed his arms in front of his chest

"You're not as wimpy as when I first met you" said Wolfram. Wolfram started to giggle then said "I remember that stupid expression you gave when you saw me walking down the stairs"

"W-what do you mean?" Yuuri asked

"You looked stupid when I saw you fall from Ao" Wolfram answered

Yuuri plopped on to the bed while Wolfram quietly lied down

"That was the first time I danced with someone on my own free will" Yuuri commented

"Why?" Wolfram asked

"Usually when I dance with people it's because of a school activity and if I don't participate I don't get a grade" Yuuri explained

Wolfram raised an eyebrow and sat up on the bed then said "You danced with other people? You cheater!"

"Wait, that was long before I met you" Yuuri explained nervously

"Flirt" Wolfram turned his head sharply causing his hair to get messy

"Look I want to sleep without anyone angry at me so let's cut this out" said Yuuri

"Good night, Yuuri" said Wolfram

"Good night, Wolfram" said Yuuri drowsily

After a few minutes Yuuri fell into a deep sleep and Wolfram was quietly watching him

"I love you, wimp" said Wolfram softly

"I…lovzzzzz…u….too" said Yuuri unconsciously

"What?" Wolfram smiled then softly, carefully and quickly kissed Yuuri on the cheek. After moving away from Yuuri, Wolfram slept with a smile playing on his ips.

* * *

**End of chapter 2 **

**I will post the next chapter next week (Friday, Saturday, Sunday or Monday). I will not post anything within Tuesday-Thursday because it's my exams again.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading my story**

**:) **


	3. Chapter 3

When Yuuri woke up he saw that Wolfram was still wearing his nightgown and was patiently waiting for him to get up

"Good Morning, Yuuri" said Wolfram while walking towards Yuuri

Yuuri smiled then greeted Wolfram "Good morning to you too, Wolfram"

Wolfram went closer to Yuuri then asked him "Did you have any _good_ dreams lately?" then thought '_I wonder what he was dreaming about for him to say what he said last night'_

"Huh? What do you mean, Wolfram?" said Yuuri

"You seemed to be dreaming last night" said Wolfram

"I don't remember any dre-" Yuuri shut hi mouth then opened it again "Yeah, I think I had a dream"

"About what?" Wolfram asked

"Uh…" Yuuri tried to remember the dream and when he remembered he silently mumbled to himself '_It was about Wolfram and if I tell him…I wouldn't know what he'd think' _"It was about some of my friends"

"What friends?" Wolfram asked with a jealous tone in his voice. "You dream about your friends and not about your fiancé?" Wolfram started to grab Yuuri's collar. "What was your dream about? I want to know and don't answer me with 'my friends'. Answer me in full detail. Everything you dreamed about!" Wolfram commanded and tightened his grip on Yuuri's collar.

"No!" Yuuri protested "It's strictly confidential"

"_What_ is confidential?" Wolfram let go of Yuuri's collar then started to twist his ear which caused him to yelp. "I won't stop until you tell me" Wolfram threatened

Yuuri was lucky enough to get his ear released then asked Wolfram "Why do you need to know?"

"As you fiancé it id my duty to know why my fiancé started to talk in between snores" Wolfram answered

"What exactly did I say?" Yuuri asked Wolfram

"I love you too" Wolfram answered then paused for a while "Wait…if you were dreaming about your friends…then…" Wolfram started to get furious. "…which friend were you dreaming about?" Wolfram finished his sentence and started to ring the poor maoh's neck

Yuuri closed his eyes then tried to pull Wolfram's hands away from his neck. '_It was you' _Yuuri thought out loud not noticing that Wolfram had heard him then Wolfram loosened his grip on Yuuri's neck

"Me?" Wolfram stared at Yuuri

Yuuri blushed for a while then admitted to Wolfram "Yes, it was you"

"Me?" Wolfram repeated his question. He was still stunned at the fact that Yuuri dreamt of him

Yuuri gazed at Wolfram then said "You know that's the second dream I had about you…since I hardly have any dreams" '_The first one was more like a nightmare to me and this second one…' _Yuuri shook his head at the thought of accepting his dream as a dream and not a nightmare

"What was the dream about?" Wolfram asked waking up from his daydream

"You and I were…" gulped then continued "…on a picnic and we enjoyed our meal" Yuuri stopped for a while '_Why can't I stop myself from telling Wolfram what the dream was about?'_ then continued"After eating we talked for a while until you said…" Yuuri started to blush "…you said 'I love you' and that's when I said what you heard me say then…" Yuuri tuned redder then shook his head

"What do you mean by 'no'?" Wolfram shook Yuuri then crossed his arms in front of his chest then looked at Yuuri from head-to-toe as if he was a suspect in a murder case

Yuuri shut his eyelids then gripped his left hand "You kissed my cheek and instead of resisting I kissed back"

Wolfram suddenly froze and recalled what he did the previous night then blushed

"Why are you blushing?" Yuuri asked then thought '_Some how I have the feeling mine isn't as bad as his'_

"Nothing" said Wolfram then shook his head

"Oh really now?" Yuuri started to tease Wolfram and Wolfram answered with a glare then Yuuri shut up

_Knock knock_

"Your majesty, Wolfram" said Conrad while entering the room "We're an hour away from Caloria. I suggest that you two should get dressed already"

* * *

"King Yuuri" a familiar voice called out

"Lady Flynn" said Yuuri while running towards the leader of Caloria

"Wait, Yuuri" said Wolfram "It's not very kingly to run"

While Yuuri was running towards Lady Flynn, he started to hear T-zou. When T-zou was in full view, he ran towards Yuuri then jumped on him

"It's god to see you again, T-zou" Yuuri started to pet T-zou

"Thank you for accepting our invitation, King Yuuri" said Lady Flynn

"You're welcome" Yuuri replied

Wolfram started to walking to Yuuri and stopped when he was right behind Yuuri then he spoke "Good morning, Lady Flynn"

"Good morning to you too, Lord Wolfram" said Lady Flynn

* * *

When they reached the castle, they had a short meeting prior to the celebration

"King Yuuri" said Lady Flynn in a serious tone "Big Cimaron is planning to have a war with every country that has allied themselves with you"

"Oh" said Yuuri then he looked at the floor "I wish Murata was here to help"

"Why didn't he go? I don't even remember seeing him in Shin Makoku" said Wolfram

"They have some kind of family activity and he was told to stay with them the whole day" Yuuri answered Wolfram's question

"What is you plan, your majesty?" said Conrad

"Maybe we should tell those countries first" Yuuri spoke sounding unsure of his answer "We have to tell Gwendal"

"Done" said Yozak

"Done?" When did you…where did you tell Gwendal?" Yuuri was shocked by what Yozak had said

"I heard about it while we were on that ship and I sent a homing pigeon o him" Yozak answered Yuuri's question. "All that's left to do is tell the leaders of those countries about Big Cimaron's plan" said Yozak and Yuuri nodded

_Knock knock_

Baker entered the room and told Lady Flynn that her other guests were arriving

"Thank you, Baker. Please tell them we'll be out in a minute" saod Lady Flynn

"Yes milady" Baker left the room and did what Lady Flynn had told him to do

* * *

Meanwhile at Shin Makoku…

"I wonder how his majesty is doing" said Günter

"I think he and the others are okay" said Greta

"I hope he's not suffering unlike Gwendal over there who is testing Anissina's latest experiment" said Günter

* * *

"Achoo" Yuuri sneezed then started to sniffle "I have a feeling someone is thinking of me"

"Well, shall we face the guests, King Yuuri?" said Lady Flynn and Yuuri nodded then they went out to face the other people

"Good morning, everyone" said Lady Flynn cheerfully. "Today we have a special guest to celebrate with us" Lady Flynn faced Yuuri "Let us welcome King Yuuri". Everyone who attended the celebration cheered for Yuuri and he was happy

"Thank you, everyone" said Yuuri

After the introduction, Baker escorted them to their table and they ate the food that was served then Yuuri commented on the food "Mmm…that was very yummy"

After eating they all enjoyed themselves in the company of the people of Caloria. As Yuuri was mingling with other people, Wolfram would follow him and call him names like "Cheater!" or "Flirt!". Conrad and Yozak was talking to each other and Lady Flynn was talking to her other guests

After an hour, a homing pigeon arrives…

**I will update around next week because of my exams but I'll start thinking up of the next chapter this week**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh? Why is that here?" said Yuuri while pointing at the bird

"It's from brother" said Wolfram while getting the piece of paper from the bird

"What does it say?" Yuuri asked while going nearer to Wolfram

Wolfram unrolled the piece of paper and read it. "Conrart! Brother says we should go back to Shin Makoku and discuss this matter about Big Cimaron with him personally" Wolfram started to run towards Conrad

"Your majesty' said Conrad while turning around to face Yuuri "When do you think we should leave?"

Everyone who heard the conversation looked at Yuuri

"Not now" said Yuuri "We should finish this celebration first"

Conrad nodded then turned to face Yozak "Tell Gwendal we'll leave soon"

Yozak nodded then replied to what Gwendal sent and made the bird go back to Gwendal

* * *

Back at the castle around late in the afternoon…

"Gwendal" Anissina shouted "I want you to test this one next"

"Not now, Anissina" said Gwendal "I'm busy. Ask Günter or something"

"Did I just hear my name?" Günter entered Gwendal's office

"Günter!" said Anissina "I want you to test this invention" Anissina pointed to a box-like object on the floor

"What is that?" Günter asked

"It's the Mr.-I-Wish-You-Good-Luck" Anissina proudly declared while picking up the weird object then walked towards Günter "Guaranteed to bring good luck to the person whom you wish to have good luck"

"If I want myself to have good luck, will it guarantee that I get good luck for myself?" Günter asked and Anissina nodded then picked up a helmet-like thing and was an inch away from Günter's head when a bird passed by and said "Bad Omen" then Günter said "That's bad luck"

"What is bad luck?" Anissina asked

"If I have that thing on my head, it is bad luck for me" Günter answered

"Hey look" Anissina pointed to the bird outside of the window

Gwendal opened the window and let the bird in. "It's from Yozak" Gwendal got the rolled up paper from the bird then unrolled it

"When do they plan to get back?" Günter asked

Gwendal read the note "It says they'll leave soon"

"When do you think they'll arrive here?" said Günter in a day-dreaming-like tone which irritated Gwendal

"Soon" said Gwendal while continuing to sort the papers on his desk

* * *

Back in Caloria…

"Lady Flynn" said Yuuri "I'm really sorry if we have to leave earlier than expected"

"It's okay. I know that the others need you and I know the pressure you get as the leader of a kingdom" said Lady Flynn

"Thank you for understanding" Yuuri smiled at Lady Flynn and Lady Flynn smiled back which caused Yuuri to get a pinch on the arm from Wolfram. "Well I think we should finish this celebration before we worry about leaving" said Yuuri

* * *

After the celebration Yuri and the others got ready for going back to Shin Makoku

"What time do we plan to board the ship?" Yuuri asked Conrad

"In thirty minutes, your majesty" Conrad answered

"When do we plan to go out?" Yuuri asked Conrad

"In five minutes" Conrad answered

"How long until we get—" Yuuri was interrupted by Wolfram

"It's getting irritating" Wolfram complained

"So?" Yuuri asked

"So stop asking so many questions!" said Wolfram

Yuuri shut his mouth, crossed his arms then turned his back to Wolfram

"Yuuri?" Wolfram shook Yuuri's shoulder "Yuuri!" Wolfram shook harder "Answer me, you wimp!"

Yuuri shook his head then sat down on a chair with his arms still crossed

"What?! Why aren't you answering me?" Wolfram went closer to Yuuri and shook him again

Yuuri held Wolfram's shoulder then said "Stop that!"

"Finally" Wolfram let go of Yuuri "I thought you lost you voice"

"You told me to shut up" Yuuri looked at Wolfram's eyes '_Wow…his eyes sure are nice' _then he started to gape

Wolfram clapped his hands in front of Yuuri's face "What are you looking at?"…No answer…Wolfram shook Yuuri again "What ARE you looking at?"

"I-I said s-stop that!" Yuuri shouted which caused Wolfram to stop. "I wasn't looking at anything. Are happy now? I answered your question so don't shake me again" Yuuri said angrily

"Yes, I am happy" said Wolfram while smiling at Yuuri

"It's time to go" Conrad finally spoke after watching Yuuri and Wolfram arguing for the past four minutes

"Where's Yozak?" Yuuri asked while looking at Conrad

"He's already at the dock waiting for us" Conrad answered

_Knock knock_

"We prepared a carriage for you to use to get to the dock" said Lady Flynn while entering the room

"Thanks" said Yuuri "We're happy that you treated us very kindly"

"As your follower—" Lady Flynn was interrupted by Yuuri

"Don't think of yourself as my follower think of me as your friend" Wolfram cleared his throat then pinched Yuuri for saying what he said

"Well let's go" said Yuuri and they all walked out until they reached the carriage

When they got to the dock, they quickly boarded the ship that will bring them back to Shin Makoku

Yuuri waved good bye to the citizens of Caloria and Wolfram commented on Yuuri's action "Pathetic"

"Excuse me…I am not pathetic" said Yuuri while smiling and waving at the people

"Well what do you want? Pitiful?" said Wolfram

"I am not pitiful" Yuuri faced Wolfram

"Whatever" saod Wolfram after sighing "I'll go to the room"

"I'll stay here" said Yuuri "Since I heard there is a dancing event and I do hope to get a female _partner_" Yuuri emphasized on the word 'partner' then he started to smirk

Wolfram turned around to face Yuuri then pulled his collar "You cannot dance with anyone other than me". The ship tilted shortly to one side then rocked a little. Wolfram quickly headed for the ship's railing and was ready to throw up for he felt nauseous

Yuuri went closer to Wolfram then started to pat Wolfram's back "I was just kidding"

"Not fu—" Wolfram got even more nauseous when the ship rocked again

"Why don't you lie down?" Yuuri suggested

"Later" said Wolfram

"I'll assist you" Yuuri held Wolfram's hand

Wolfram nodded and followed Yuuri to their room

When they got to their room, Yuuri led Wolfram to his bed then Yuuri sat on his own bed. Yuuri yawned then said "Man, I'm so tired" Yuuri lied down on his bed "Don't…know…if…I'll fall asleep…any…time…soon…just…wake…me...zzz" Yuuri started to doze off

* * *

"_Yuuri" Wolfram shook Yuuri shook Yuuri until he woke up "The ship is under an attack. I want you to hide in the closet"_

"_What about you? Won't you hide with me in the closet like before?" Yuuri asked Wolfram worriedly_

"_Conrart's not here to tell me to hide with you and I need to make sure they won't go near the closet because you might do another dumb thing" said Wolfram_

"_No! I want you to stay with me and that's an order" said Yuuri_

_Wolfram hesitated for a while then listened to his fiancé. Wolfram pushed Yuuri into the closet then followed shortly and shut the door. "As I told you before, as a soldier I need to fight to protect you and even as your fiancé I need to protect you because you are the king even if it means…" Wolfram started to slow down _

"_You know I wouldn't want you to die. Not you, not anybody" said Yuuri while gazing at Wolfram eyes_

'_There you go again…when you say you care about me you always say 'I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt'. Can't you just say for once 'I wouldn't want you to die because I care about you'? I want you to say you care about me and I would be happy' Wolfram looked away while thinking_

"_I don't know why but I can read your mind' said Yuuri_

Wolfram saw that Yuuri was sleeping deeply _'I wonder if what I said affected his dream like last time…that is if he is dreaming but it's a 90 possibility because he seems to be responding…verbally. It sure is fun to mess with Yuuri when he sleeps…ha ha ha. I guess I should stop now'_

"_Do you want me to care about you and only you?" Yuuri asked Wolfram seriously. Wolfram glanced at Yuuri then looked away. "Answer me, Wolfram…please" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and intertwined their fingers_

Wolfram sat on Yuuri's bed _'But I just can't stop'. _Wolfram was shocked that when he sat down on Yuuri's bed, Yuuri held his hand and laced their fingers together

"_I'd want that" said Wolfram. Wolfram smiled then went closer to Yuuri. Yuuri placed one hand on Wolfram's cheek then Yuuri put his hand on Wolfram's nape then he moved closer and pulled Wolfram closer. Right before their lips touched the door sung open_

"Wolfram?" Conrad was shocked to see Wolfram and Yuuri millimeters away from a kiss

Wolfram turned red "I-It's not what you think" Wolfram spoke in a low voice almost whispering

"What am I supposed to be thinking?" said Conrad innocently while gaping

"Nothing: Wolfram moved away from Yuuri "Why did you come?"

"I wanted to check on how you were doing. That's all" said Conrad while turning back to face the hallway. "Just continue whatever you were doing" Conrad started to smile

"I wasn't doing anything" said Wolfram defensively "I think I'll go out with you. I need fresh air…even if I might feel dizzy". "By the way, what are you smiling about?" Wolfram asked Conrad while walking towards the door

"Nothing, Wolfram. Don't mind it" said Conrad

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me, _Little big brother_" said Wolfram while raising an eyebrow and smirking

_Wolfram placed his finger in front of Yuuri's lips "They're here" _

"_So what? Let's just stay here" said Yuuri letting go of Wolfram 'I guess the kiss can wait'_

"_See if anything is useful in that closet" Yuuri and Wolfram heard one pirate say. Slowly the closet door opened and Wolfram stood protectively in front of Yuuri with his sword in hand. "Take them" said the leader while entering the room "Make sure they're alive especially that one". Wolfram attacked on of the pirates but was out numbered. "Wolfram, don't fight anymore or else you'll get hurt" said Yuuri. Wolfram dropped his sword and stood beside Yuuri. Yuuri and Wolfram was tied tightly with a rope and was sent out to face the other people._

"_Do you know what happens if I turn you over to the king of Big Cimaron?" the leader of the pirates spoke. "Well for your information, maoh, we get a lot of money if we give you to our king" said the pirate. "I don't care" said Yuuri while glaring at the leader. "Learn to hold your tongue, kid" one pirate threatened physical harm to Yuuri. Wolfram was about to stand up to fight the pirate who threatened physical harm to his fiancé but instead Yuuri looked at him and mouthed the words 'don't bother doing it, you'll only hurt yourself', so Wolfram sat back down._

After an hour, Wolfram started walking back to their room when he suddenly heard a scream then he started running towards

_When they reached Big Cimaron, they were brought to face its new king, Lanzhil. Lanzhil, remembering that Shin Makoku was their main enemy and that he would seem like a hero to his people if he killed the maoh, decided to execute the maoh in the same place that Big Cimaron first saw Yuuri unleash his powers. Yuuri and Wolfram were brought to the center of the coliseum. "Now, you will see the death of the maoh" said Lanzhil. After a minute of cheering from the crow that was watching, Lanzhil signaled to one of his soldiers to get a sword and get ready to kill the two. The soldier nodded and walked towards Yuuri and Wolfram. First, they planned on eliminating the maoh first then the blonde prince but it changed when Wolfram suddenly moved in front of Yuuri and immediately got stabbed…_

"_Wolfram! No!" Yuuri shouted_

Yuuri woke up from his nightmare and noticed that his heart was beating fast, he started to sweat and tears were rolling down his cheeks

"Yuuri!" Wolfram entered the room which caused the handle of the door to hit the wall with a loud thud. "I…heard…you…call my name" said Wolfram in between pants. "What's wrong?" Wolfram worriedly asked Yuuri

"Huh? I guess it was just a nightmare" Yuuri laughed nervously

"What's so funny?" Wolfram asked

"Nothing" said Yuuri

"It's not nothing! Your shouting nearly caused me a heart attack" said Wolfram

"Sorry for worrying you" Yuuri apologized then stood up. "Where are we?" Yuuri asked Wolfram

"It's only been two hours since we left. Where do you think we are?" Wolfram answered

"Not far from Caloria, I guess" said Yuuri

Wolfram nodded "You've only been asleep for two hours"

"Two hours?" Yuuri looked outside the window of their room "I'm hungry. Do you know where I can get food?"

"In the dining hall of course" said Wolfram "Let's go"

* * *

When they arrived in Shin Makoku they quickly headed towards Yuuri's office where Günter greeted Yuuri with a big, tight hug

"Oh I'm so glad you're back safely, your majesty" said Günter while hugging tighter

"Please don't hug my fiancé like he's yours" Wolfram started to pull Günter away from Yuuri. "Remember he's my fi-an-cé" Wolfram tried pulling harder

"Günter, I-I c-can't b-breathe" said Yuuri while trying to release himself from Günter

"Ahem" Gwendal cleared his throat "Do you remember why I had you come back early?"

"It's about Big Cimaron, right?" Yuuri sat down

Gwendal nodded "As our king, what do you plan on doing?"

"Uh…" Yuuri paused for a while then looked at Wolfram. Suddenly Yuuri remembered his dream "I think we should get ready for it". "Just to remind you, I said 'get ready for it' not 'start a war'. Get ready means—" Yuuri was interrupted by Gwendal

"Agreed" Gwendal massaged his forehead

Yuuri stood up from his seat "I'll go to the garden". Yuuri exited the room and Wolfram followed

"Wolfram" said Yuuri seriously "Did you ever get nightmares that got you very scared?"

"You could say that" Wolfram flipped his hair

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Yuuri stopped walking then turned around to face Wolfram

"Remember the last week?" Wolfram asked "Remember my lack of sleep during that time?"

"What were your nightmares about?" Yuuri asked Wolfram

"You" Wolfram answered

"Me?" Yuuri pointed at his face. "I haunt your dreams?" Yuuri sounded offended

"No" said Wolfram "You are my dream. The dangers that surround you are my nightmares"

They reached the garden then they sat on a nearby bench

"What about you?" Wolfram faced Yuuri "What are your nightmares?"

"Last night was one and it included you" Yuuri answered

"What happened?" Wolfram asked

"You died" Yuuri answered "…in front of me"

"I died? Was that why you cried?" said Wolfram while a smile was playing on his face

"You'd cry too if anyone you cared about died in front of you" said Yuuri defensively

"See? There you go again, you say you care about me then you make up excuses like 'I'd feel sad if anything happened to anyone'. That sucks…" Wolfram murmured

"You said that in my dream…well actually you thought about that in my dream" said Yuuri

"I know" said Wolfram while crossing his legs and crossing his arms "I was talking to you while you were sleeping and you kept answering". "I'm sorry for interrupting your dream" Wolfram apologized

"It's no big deal. If anything that part was still the good part" said Yuuri

"Yuuri" Wolfram looked at Yuuri _'It's now or never'_. "How would you feel if I—" Wolfram was interrupted by the ring of a bell _'I guess I'll talk about breaking the engagement some other time'_

"Hey look Wolfram, it's snack time" said Yuuri enthusiastically

Wolfram and Yuuri stood up and walked toward Doria and sat down on the chair and thanked Doria for the snack

"What did you want to ask earlier?" Yuuri asked Wolfram

"Never mind. It was nothing" Wolfram looked away and saw Greta approaching "Look over there. It's Greta"

"Greta!" Yuuri called out to Greta "Come sit with us"

'_I'll definitely find an appropriate time to tell him…' _Wolfram thought while looking at his food

'_I'll definitely find an appropriate time to tell him…' _Yuuri thought while stuffing food into his mouth

'…_that I think it's time to move on with our lives and since the slap was an accident, I think we should break the engagement' _Wolfram frowned then sipped from his glass

'…_I've started developing feelings for him'_ Yuuri smiled and continued stuffing his mouth with food

* * *

**The part in **_**Italics **_**is Yuuri's dream**

**The part that is not in italics is in the present **

**And the part that is in italics and ****underline**** are Wolfram's thoughts that were happening during the time he was watching Yuuri sleep**

**So what do you think?**

**Well this is one of the longest chapters I have ever made so I hope those who like long chapters like this one**

**It might take a week before I post again because I have a slightly busy schedule this week**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it**

**Total Word count: 3000**

**:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Warning: Some parts could be a spoiler to season 3 (up to episode 82 (the whole story is not gonna exceed episode 84 because of two reasons: 1-I don't' want my story to be fully based on the series and 2-I don't want to spoil too much of season 3 to those who haven't watched yet) but one of the next few chapters will sort of spoil episode 83)

* * *

"Aah, that was yummy" Yuuri commented on the snack he just ate

"I agree" said Wolfram while taking his last bite

"Doria sure knows how to cook" said Greta "Her food is always yummy"

"Well, Wolfram" said Yuuri "What will you be doing after this?"

"I'll continue training my soldiers" Wolfram answered

"Oh" said Yuuri looking disappointed

"Why?" Wolfram asked while looking at Yuuri

"Nothing" Yuuri answered. Yuuri looked away from Wolfram for a while _'I wonder when I'll get enough courage to tell him. I don't think I can, well not yet…I'm not ready yet'_

"Yuuri" said Wolfram angrily "Yuuri!". Wolfram stood up and walked until he was in front of Yuuri "Yuuri!"

"Huh?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram "What were you saying?"

"I've been calling you for over 5 times now. Are you deaf or something?" said Wolfram with an angry tone

"No" Yuuri answered "I was just lost in thought"

"I'll be going now" said Wolfram while slowly walking away

"Take care" said Yuuri unconsciously

Wolfram stopped walking. "You too" Wolfram smiled then continued walking away

Yuuri smiled unconsciously then turned to Greta. He saw Greta grinning then he asked "What's making you grin?"

"Do you remember Yuuram?" Greta asked

"That bear bee we bought you before?" Greta nodded. "What about Yuuram, Greta?"

"I miss Yuuram" said Greta sincerely

"But you still see him, right?" said Yuuri

"But he doesn't move anymore" said Greta

"Let's wait until the ones Wolfram and I found before come back. What do you think about that?" said Yuuri

"I'll wait" Greta smiled

"Good and according to Wolfram…" Yuuri started to snicker "They're your siblings"

* * *

"_So have you made your decision yet?" asked a deep voice_

"_Not yet. I'm not yet ready to decide" Wolfram answered_

"_Remember your options, Lord von Bielefeld: His sadness for your happiness or your sadness for his happiness. Choose wisely" the deep voiced man smirked_

Wolfram suddenly woke up _'Just a dream…good'. _Wolfram looked at Yuuri _'I've decided. And I decide…my sadness for your happiness'. _Wolfram turned his back to Yuuri and tried to fall asleep again but the tears forming in his eyes made it hard. _'I'd rather you're happy than sad' _Wolfram tightened his grip on his pillow _'That's why…I want to break the engagement again. This time my uncle has nothing to do with it. Someone else has'. _Yuuri started to snore. "I guess you're not dreaming tonight" said Wolfram, facing Yuuri and stroking his hair. "Now is the time to ask you this: What do you think if I broke the engagement…again?" Wolfram closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Before Wolfram fell asleep he heard Yuuri say "I'd hate it"

* * *

"Aaah" Yuuri stretched his arms "This feels good"

"I'm glad you're finally comfortable with your morning routine" said Conrad

"Well it's been a year" said Yuuri "I guess I just got used to it"

"Yuuri!" Greta ran towards her father

"Good morning, Greta" Yuuri hugged his daughter. "How have you been this morning?" Yuuri asked

"I've been fine. How about you?" said Greta

"Well, I just finished my morning routine" Yuuri answered

"Have you eaten your breakfast yet?" Greta asked

"No, not yet" Yuuri answered "Do you want to eat together?" Yuuri asked. "By the way, have you seen Wolfram around?" Yuuri eyed every corner seeing if he could spot the blond

"I saw him in the garden earlier" Greta answered

"Conrad, have you seen Wolfram?" Yuuri faced Conrad

"Maybe he's still in the garden" Conrad answered

"I'll check" said Yuuri then he turned to Greta "Why don't you start ahead of us?". Greta nodded then Yuuri left

* * *

Wolfram was pacing around the garden _'Maybe I'll start trying to break the engagement…today'_

"Wolfram" Wolfram stopped walking upon hearing his name then he turned to face the person who called him

"What?" Wolfram walked towards Yuuri

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Yuuri asked Wolfram

"No" Wolfram answered

"Why don't you eat breakfast with me…and Greta?" said Yuuri in a nearly pleading tone

"Alright" Wolfram answered softly

"Well then, let's go" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand then ran to the dining room

When they got to the dining room, they saw Greta patiently waiting for them. "The food is ready" said Greta while smiling at them

"Let's eat!" said Yuuri while sitting down

Wolfram sat beside Yuuri

"So what's your plan for today?" Yuuri asked Wolfram

"Nothing really" Wolfram answered "What about you?"

"The usual I guess" Yuuri shrugged. Yuuri thought to himself for a while _'When will it be appropriate for me to tell him?'. _"Wolfram" Yuuri started Wolfram looked at Yuuri as a sign that he was listening. "Would you mind if I—"

Wolfram put a finger in front of Yuuri's lips. "Can we talk?" Wolfram asked

"Sure" Yuuri answered

"Excuse us, Greta" Wolfram stood up and grabbed Yuuri's arm and then pulled him up. Wolfram dragged Yuuri outside of the dining room. Yuuri raised his eyebrows at what Wolfram did

"Yuuri" Wolfram was serious _'It's now or never'_

"Does this have anything to do with what you said last night?" Yuuri's smile faded and his tone dropped from enthusiastic to serious. Yuuri recalled what had happened the previous night:

'_Hmm? Why is Wolfram crying?' Yuuri looked at Wolfram. Yuuri thought that Wolfram was about to face him again so he pretended to snore_

"_I guess you're not dreaming" Wolfram faced Yuuri then stroked his hair "Now is the time to ask you this: What do you think if I broke the engagement…again?"_

_Yuuri thought that his heart had ceased to continue beating then he spoke "I'd hate it"_

Yuuri looked away from Wolfram _'I hope it has nothing to do with what you said'_

Wolfram nodded "It's for the better Yuuri"

"No, it's not" Yuuri's voice raised

Wolfram closed his eyes and inhaled. After a while Wolfram opened his eyes "I wouldn't want to marry you if it'll only make you miserable"

"In what way?" Yuuri practically shouted

"I know you're still not used to some customs here…especially our engagement. I know you wanted me not to reinstate the engagement before. And…" said Wolfram while getting teary-eyed

"And?" Yuuri tilted his head to one side

"…and I know that you only think of me as a friend" Wolfram finished his sentence albeit in a low voice

Yuuri felt his heart break into tiny pieces after hearing Wolfram say those words. "It's not true…" Yuuri spoke in a very low voice but Wolfram still heard him

"This is good bye, Yuuri" said Wolfram while walking away

Greta heard her two fathers quarrel and she knew that this was not the same kind of petit fights they used to have but a fight big enough to last long

"Conrad" Yuuri called out to his godfather "I'll be going back to earth today so that I can properly study for my finals…I guess I'll be back in 3 earth days"

"I wish you luck on your test, your majesty" said Conrad with his usual gentle smile

"It's Yuuri and not 'your majesty'. You named me, remember?" said Yuuri

"Good luck, Yuuri" said a certain blonde boy

"Wolfram" Yuuri started to smile and Wolfram smiled back

"Conrart, I'll be going now. And Yuuri…I'm sorry…" Wolfram turned back

"What for?" asked Yuuri with a confused expression

"You'll see when you get back" Wolfram started to walk away

Seeing Wolfram leave, Yuuri frowned for a while then he readied himself to go back to earth

When Yuuri finally decided to leave he jumped into the warm water and landed in his bath tub back in earth

* * *

**Is 'teary-eyed' a word? **

**Because I'm really not that sure…I think I heard it from a friend…before…**

**Well that's chapter 5**

**I'm so sorry if it is shorter than the previous chapter**

**But don't worry I'll try to make the next one long also**

**By the way, chapter 6 will probably be more** **on Yuuri's POV**

**Oh and a future warning: There will be a few Yuuri x OC and Wolfram x OC in future chapters… **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that this chapter took longer to update compared to others but I have a good reason**

**1...After my batch's field trip last Sept. 2, I started to get a fever and I only recovered from it last Sept. 5. The fever started because I got a cold while I was in my grandparents' house last Aug 30-31**

**Well here's chapter 6...**

* * *

"Yuu-chan?" a motherly voice spoke. She entered the room just before Yuuri got out of the bath tub

"Mom?" Yuuri spoke in a depressed tone

Miko entered the bathroom and handed Yuuri some dry clothes. "Call me mama, Yuu-chan" Miko reminded Yuuri. "I made some curry. Do you want to eat already?" Miko saw that Yuuri looked a little depressed "Is something wrong, Yuu-chan?"

Yuuri shook his head "It's nothing mama"

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" Miko left Yuuri's room

Yuuri lied down on his bed and recalled the past events in Shin Makoku. _'Man, that sure was an unexpected event' _Yuuri remembered his last argument with Wolfram. _'Maybe that's why he died in that other dream' _he suddenly recalled his dream. "That sucks" Yuuri spoke ti no one in particular. "And just when I was about to tell him" Yuuri raised his voice. Yuuri was about to complain again when he saw his door open slightly

"Yuu-chan, are you okay?" Miko entered Yuuri's room

"Huh? Oh! I'm alright" Yuuri answered

"Are you sure?" Miko put her hand on Yuuri's forehead to see if he had a fever "You don't look alright to me"

"I'm really fine, mom" said Yuuri

"Alright then" Miko slowly moved away from Yuuri "Well if you're hungry just go downstairs and tell me". Miko slowly exited Yuuri's room

"I think I lost my appetite before I got here" Yuuri spoke from behind his door

Miko sighed as she went down the stairs _'I wonder what happened to him'_

After thirty minutes of peace, Yuuri got out of his room and marched his way down to the kitchen where his mother greeted him with a smile "Feeling better, Yuu-chan?"

"Mom" said Yuuri

"It's mama, dear" Miko corrected her youngest son

"Mama" said Yuuri

"Yes?" Miko smiled at Yuuri

"Do you still have any curry left?" Yuuri asked

"Of course" Miko showed Yuuri the pot full of curry

"I'm starting to get hungry. Can I eat?" said Yuuri while leaning on the wall

"Sure, Yuu-chan" Miko got a plate and filled it up with curry then she handed it to Yuuri "Here you go"

"Mmm…this is yummy" Yuuri commented Miko's curry

When Yuuri finished eating, he went back to his room to study

"Now to study algebra" Yuuri spoke to no one in particular then he picked up his math book "I did tell them I'd be gone for a week so I don't need to worry about anything else other than my tests"

* * *

Wolfram was getting ready to go back to his uncle when someone suddenly approached him in his room

"Good morning, Wolfram" it was the same deep voice "Did you like my disguise the last time we met?"

"About you looking like a boy?" Wolfram did not face his companion

"Well? What did you think?" the female figure smirked

"Did you come here just to ask me that, Ashaira?" Wolfram furrowed his brows

"No, I wanted to talk to you" Ashaira's deep voice faded into a feminine voice

"About?" Wolfram turned around to face his companion

"You…and Yuuri" Wolfram's eyes widened after hearing Yuuri's name

"Why?" Wolfram asked bitterly

"Your decision was wrong!" Ashaira's tone rose

"How can my decision be wrong if that was what I wanted?" Wolfram shouted

"What you wanted? If it was really what you wanted—" Ashaira looked down while clenching her fists "Then you're no longer the Wolfram I knew a long time ago"

"I'm sorry" Wolfram looked apologetically at Ashaira

"It's okay" Ashaira smiled at Wolfram. "Well I guess I was wrong, you're still the same Wolfram I know. I'll visit you again in your uncle's castle" Ashaira started to fade away

'_You're still the same Ashaira I met ten years ago' _Wolfram smiled while remembering how he met Ashaira

* * *

_**Flashback (10 years ago)**_

_Wolfram was walking in the garden when a girl suddenly fell from a tree near him_

"_Ouch" the girl rubbed her back while trying to stand up_

_Wolfram stared at the girl while wondering who she was and how she got there_

"_Excuse me" the girl looked at Wolfram. "Could you tell me where I am?" she asked Wolfram_

"_Who are you?" Wolfram asked the girl in front of him_

"_I am Ashaira Borough" the girl answered politely while smiling_

"_I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld" Wolfram introduced himself. "You're in Blood Pledge Castle" he finally answered Ashaira's question_

"_Blood Pledge?" Ashaira started to gape_

"_Yes" Wolfram pointed at the castle "See?"_

"_Where exactly am I?" Ashaira thought aloud _

"_Don't you know you're in Shin Makoku?" Wolfram asked sarcastically_

"_Obviously not" Ashaira started to pout "I guess I should not have used that spell…"_

"_Spell? What spell?" Wolfram asked Ashaira_

"_I tried learning magic and apparently I'm not good at it" Ashaira answered_

"_So, what were you supposed to do?" Wolfram continued asking Ashaira questions_

"_Transport myself to my mother's house" Ashaira answered "And if you want to know where my mom's house is, it's in Japan. Japan is in earth"_

"_Earth?" Wolfram asked looking confused_

"_Don't tell me I'm not even in earth…" Ashaira moaned. "Earth must be another world or a very, very far away place" Ashaira tried to explain to Wolfram what earth is _

"_My older brother went there before" Wolfram knelt in front of a patch of flowers_

"_Oh…" Ashaira copied what Wolfram did. "What flower is that?" Ashaira pointed at the flower Wolfram was holding_

"_Beautiful Wolfram" Wolfram answered_

"_Seriously?" Ashaira tilted her head to one side _

"_Seriously" Wolfram handed the flower in his hand to Ashaira_

_Ashaira took the flower and smiled "I guess I'll be staying here for quite a while—". Ashaira stood up from her position "Do you by any chance know where I can stay?"_

"_Maybe you could stay with us but I have to introduce you to everyone first" Wolfram smiled and grabbed Ashaira's hand "By the way, why do you know the language I speak?"_

"_You see…" Ashaira pulled out a book from her bag "I used a spell that would teach me how to speak your language"_

"_I think you should change your clothes" Wolfram eyed Ashaira from head-to-toe_

"_Why?" Ashaira asked innocently_

"_Your outfit is kind of odd" Wolfram answered_

_Ashaira was wearing a black tank top, a matching black skirt, pink stockings with black stripes at the top, black boots, black fingerless gloves, a pink hooded jacket and a pink ribbon on her hair which was styled in a ponytail. "Yeah, you're right. My outfit is odd" Ashaira looked at her gloves_

"_Black is a color worn exclusively by royalty" Wolfram started to drag her to the castle_

"_Oh" Ashaira allowed herself to be guided by Wolfram "In another place other than Japan, red and blue and black are the exclusive colors"_

"_And what place is that?" Wolfram smirked while asking_

"_A country not found in earth where my grandfather is the king" Ashaira answered _

"_So what are you doing in…Ja-pan?" Wolfram asked_

"_My aunt lives there and because there's some kind of war on-going back in my actual hometown" Ashaira answered_

* * *

Wolfram started to approach his door when somebody suddenly knocked. Wolfram opened the door and saw that one of his personal guards was the one that had knocked. "What?" Wolfram asked the boy in front of him

"Everything's ready, your excellency" the boy answered

"Okay" Wolfram nodded

The person Wolfram was talking to went to the courtyard ahead of him, leaving him alone in the hallways

'_I know that Ashaira has the ability to read minds—' Wolfram continued to walk leisurely 'I wonder what kind personal information she was able to read from my head'_

When Wolfram finally reached the courtyard, he quickly approached his horse and after five minutes they left

* * *

After studying, Yuuri rested on his bed. Ten minutes after Yuuri lied down, Miko entered Yuuri's room

"Yuu-chan, Ken-chan is downstairs" said Miko

"Okay" Yuuri got up from his bed

Miko exited Yuuri's room then went downstairs. Yuuri followed Miko

When Yuuri was in front of Ken, Ken spoke "Shibuya, how have things been in Shin Makoku?"

"It was alright, I guess" Yuuri answered

"Oh really now?" Ken smirked

"Big Cimaron is planning to go against us…again" Yuuri sat down on the couch

"That doesn't seem to be the main reason of your depressed look" Ken crossed his arms "Tell me, does Lord Von Bielefeld have anything to do with it?"

Yuuri nodded "Don't worry about it. The war is the main reason I'd want to talk to you"

"Let's talk about it in the park" Ken looked at Yuuri

Yuuri stood up then nodded

* * *

When Wolfram arrived in the Bielefeld Territory, he was greeted by his uncle and they had a short conversation

After Wolfram and Waltorana talked, Wolfram headed to his room then called out for Ashaira

"What is it, Wolfie?" Ashaira asked Wolfram

"You said we'd talk when I got here" Wolfram answered. "So why was my decision wrong?" Wolfram asked

"You wanted his happiness, right?" Ashaira sat on a nearby chair

"Yeah, he'd rather we weren't engaged, right?" Wolfram sat across Ashaira

"Well, just a little FYI—" Ashaira heard footsteps outside of Wolfram's room "He'd rather you didn't. You breaking the engagement just made him sad"

"I already did it so nothing's going to change that now" Wolfram stood up

"Nothing in the past can be changed but with the future it's different, anyone can change it" Ashaira stayed seated

"So tell me at this rate, what's my future?" Wolfram asked

"You'll be married off to someone for political reasons" Ashaira answered

"I'll accept that" Wolfram closed his eyes

"Good because I can't tell you anymore" Ashaira smirked

* * *

When Yuuri and Ken got to the park, they sat on a bench near a fountain. Suddenly, Yuuri got hit by a Frisbee

"Oops…I am so sorry" a young woman with black hair and dark green eyes ran towards Yuuri "Are you okay?"

Yuuri stood up and handed her the Frisbee "It's okay, I'm not hurt"

"I'm Akiko Yuki" the young woman extended her hand to Yuuri

"I'm Yuuri Shibuya" Yuuri shook hands with Akiko then smiled

"Where do you study?" Akiko asked Yuuri

"Over there" Yuuri pointed to the direction of his school

"Oh? My cousin studies there too" Akiko smiled at Yuuri

"What about you? Where do you study?" Yuuri asked Akiko

"I study in an all-girls school not far from here" Akiko answered then asked "By the way, do you know any Hideki Aoi?"

"Aoi?" Yuuri stayed silent for a while "Does he have anything to do with baseball?"

Akiko nodded

"Excuse me, Shibuya and Ms. Yuki, but we have to go back to his house now" Ken approached the two, who were standing by the fountain, "I'm Ken Murata"

"Oh…" Akiko smiled at Murata "I guess I'll see you tomorrow after classes"

"Huh?" Yuuri was shocked to hear Akiko say that she'll see them again tomorrow

"I'll be seeing my cousin tomorrow, so I guess I'll see while I'm there" Akiko explained

"Okay, bye" Yuuri waved then he and Ken walked back to his house

* * *

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say that my spoilers are up to episode 84 and not just 83…sorry**

**I'm sorry that this was not quite as long as chapter 4 but it's the second longest…**

**It was a little longer when I wrote it on paper but I ended up changing a lot of things when I transferred it to my computer**

**And again, I'm sorry that it took me more than a week to post this chapter…**

**Well what do you think of Ashaira? What about Akiko? What about the chapter?**

**Do you have any comments or suggestions? Feel free to tell me**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for not updating for nearly a month**

**I've been really busy with school work but don't worry I've already made part of the next chapter**

**Oh yeah, I just want to let you know that my updates won't be so fast so maybe from next week until the third week of October I might only update once or twice but don't worry, I'll try my best to update again sometime near the end of the month. Also, during my free time within this month, I'll try finishing chapter 8 so that I can post it next week.**

* * *

"Do we really need to go back home so early?" Yuuri asked Ken

"If we're going to talk about Shin Makoku, then we most definitely cannot talk about it in front of Ms. Yuki" Ken answered

"Why not?" Yuuri looked at Ken inquisitively

"Because, for the past twenty minutes that we were here, at the park, not once did we talk about Shin Makoku, and it's all because you and Ms. Yuki talked about school" said Ken

"So?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow

"She's a distraction" Ken pushed his glasses slightly upward

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Yuuri asked

"If you want to talk to me, then let's do it but we have to be a little bit away from Ms. Yuki. And if you suggest to talk to Ms. Yuki instead, then I'm leaving" Ken answered

"I'll go with the first option" said Yuuri

"Good" Ken replied

* * *

"Wolfram" said Ashaira

"Hm?" Wolfram looked at Ashaira who was seated in front of him

"I'll be going to earth later and I'll spend a day there—"

"So?"

"—will that be okay with you?"

Wolfram nodded

"I'm gonna visit Yuu-chan. Do you have anything you want to tell him?" Ashaira stood up from her seated position and then she held Wolfram's hand

"None but thanks for the offer" Wolfram looked away "By the way, why couldn't you tell me more about my future?"

"Well, if I told you…"

"What would have happened…" said Wolfram playfully

"Then I wouldn't have anything to enjoy" Ashaira finally finished her sentence

"What do you enjoy?" Wolfram asked

"I enjoy watching how the different people—I'm talking about those who can't see the future—try to make a better or worse future for themselves"

"Isn't that a little bit mean?"

"Not for me"

"How come?"

"Try being in my shoes"

"Why?"

"So that you'll know why I enjoy it"

"Are there any ups and downs to seeing the future?"

"Of course"

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, you can't enjoy being surprised by an unexpected future"

"So, do you hate seeing the future?"

"Not really"

"Why?"

"Because, I get an advantage"

"Like what?"

"I can easily find out if we will have a pop quiz in school for the next day"

"So do you cheat?"

"No, learning I'll have a pop quiz tomorrow will give me enough time to study"

"I guess right now, I'd wish to be psychic"

"I suggest you don't"

"Why?"

"There's a fifty percent chance that your visions or predictions won't happen"

"Why not?"

"Because the future always changes" Ashaira turned to face the window

"Can we change the topic?"

"Sure, Wolfie" she turned again to face him

"Has mother seen you yet?"

"No"

"Why not? I think she'd like to see you again"

"Maybe when I return"

"When will you return, Shai?" Wolfram looked at her with eyes that said _'I want to know because I want you to tell me what Yuuri tells you'_

"Hopefully when I finish talking to Yuuri"

"Why don't you eat here before you go?" he smiled

"Will that be okay with your uncle?"

By coincidence, Waltorana suddenly entered Wolfram's room. He looked at Wolfram then at Ashaira, who was smiling at him

"Who is she?" Waltorana gestured to Ashaira

"She is a good friend of mine, uncle" Wolfram answered

"Good afternoon, your excellency" Ashaira bowed respectfully

"Uncle, this is Ashaira" Wolfram pulled Ashaira "Everybody in Blood Pledge Castle knows her"

"Was she that girl that your mother was fond of?" Waltorana asked

"Yes, uncle" Wolfram answered. "Uncle, could Ashaira eat here later? She needs to go somewhere and she might want to eat before leaving"

Waltorana nodded "I'll send a maid to call both of you later"

"Thank you, your excellency" said Ashaira

"You're welcome"

After a while, Waltorana left and Wolfram and Ashaira continued to talk

"Thanks, Wolf" said Ashaira

"No problem" said Wolfram "You know, I think of you as my younger sister"

"Really?" Ashaira took a step forward

"Yeah" said Wolfram

"Well, I think of you as my older brother" said Ashaira "Does thinking of me as your sister have a price?"

"Maybe" said Wolfram unsurely

"So what do you want to know?" Ashaira asked _'A Yuuri question, right?"_

"Could you tell me what possibly could have happened if I didn't break the engagement?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, brother"

_You were walking in the garden, thinking 'Maybe I'll start trying to break the engagement…today'_

_Then suddenly, Yuuri would appear and tell you something_

"Sounds exactly like how it really happened" Wolfram intentionally interrupted Ashaira

"Hush, I'm not in that part yet. Please don't distract me anymore or else I'll forget it all" Ashaira spoke angrily

_Then you three eat breakfast_

_After that you and Yuuri talk_

"_Yuuri, I—" you say but Yuuri shushes you_

"_I think it's time I told you that…" he says_

"_What?" you ask while thinking 'Maybe he's the one who'll break it. At least, I wouldn't have to be the one who'll have a hard time saying it'_

"_I love you" Yuuri says_

"W-what?" said Wolfram

"You heard right" said Ashaira

"What did I hear?" Wolfram asked

"You heard me say that Yuuri would have said 'I love you' to you" said Ashaira

"Are you serious?"

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I trust you but…"

"But what?"

"It sounds impossible"

"Nothing's impossible, brother"

"How do you know?"

"Are you asking because you pity yourself?"

"I don't pity myself"

"Then why are you asking, is it because you're feeling a little bad that you could have had the kind of future you always wanted?"

"M-maybe"

"That's not the kind of answer I want"

"Yes"

"Yes for what?

"It's because that was the future I wanted"

"You wanted or still want?"

"Huh?"

"Did you only want that future before or do you still want that future" said Ashaira while looking directly at Wolfram's eyes "If you still want it, you can still have it though it won't happen in the same way"

"What do you mean?"

"Yuuri might not confess his hidden feelings to you in that same garden"

"But it's too late" said Wolfram while looking away

Ashaira sighed "Quit saying that! Are you stalling yourself from doing what you actually want? I suggest you stop dilly dallying so that you can move forward in life"

"What?" Wolfram hardly understood what Ashaira said because she was talking fast

"Move on in life and do as your heart tells you to do and please keep in mind what I keep telling you"

"Which one?" Wolfram asked

"In terms of the future: if it's something you can change then nothing's too late and please always remember the future can change even with one little thing that you do" Ashaira answered

_Knock_

Wolfram opened the door "Yes?"

"It's time to eat, your excellency" said the maid

"Thanks" said Wolfram

Wolfram and Ashaira arrived in the dining room minutes after the maid called them. They ate a normal formal Shin Makoku meal. After eating, Ashaira left the dining room while Wolfram and Waltorana stayed

"Wolfram" said Waltorana

"Yes?" said Wolfram

"Do you remember your pending engagement to the daughter of the head of the Radford territory?" Waltorana asked

"Yes, uncle" Wolfram answered

"Well, it's been brought up again and since you are no longer engaged to his majesty then they decided that you two will hopefully get engaged"

"…"

* * *

An hour after eating, Ashaira went back to Wolfram's room

_Knock_

Ashaira opened the door "Oh, it's you, Wolfram. I'm sure you know that this is your room and you don't need to knock"

Wolfram smiled "Well what if you were changing clothes? But let's move on to the main reason I went here, have you, by chance, heard about it?"

"About what?"

"About my engagement"

"Of course. Your engagement with Yuuri was a really big discussion outside" _'Is there a chance you're talking about another engagement?'_

"Not that engagement"

"The one with Ms. Alice?"

Wolfram nodded

"Well if you do get married, then Greta will finally have a mother, right?"

"It's not funny—but I guess you're right"

"By the way, why did you get engaged only a few days from breaking up with Yuuri?"

"It was decided long ago, but getting engaged to Yuuri pushed it back"

"Aren't you wondering why I know?" Ashaira asked

"Not really. Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know if you're wondering or not" Ashaira smiled "Just so you know, I'll be leaving shortly. Could you tell your uncle I said thanks"

"Sure" Wolfram smiled back "Take care"

Ashaira pulled out a thick book from her backpack and opened it to a bookmarked page. "FYI, Wolfram, I can't read minds"

"Then how?"

"Seeing the past, the present and the future in three different mirrors has an advantage, you know". Shortly after talking to Wolfram, Ashaira read a verse from her book then she disappeared

* * *

After Yuuri and Ken talked about Shin Makoku, Ken spoke to Yuuri about another topic related to Shin Makoku "Shibuya, you seem a little different"

"Different? How so?" Yuuri rubbed his chin while thinking of reasons for him to look different _'Why should I be different? I can't think of a single—don't tell me the effects of the engagement breaking finally took a toll on me' _

"You looked a little depressed" said Ken

"Oh? Well, I don't really feel like explaining" Yuuri started to walk away

"I'll find out when we get back I guess" Ken whispered to himself

Ken and Yuuri separated. Yuuri headed home while Ken stayed in the park

When Yuuri got back to his house, he was greeted by his mother and a visitor. "We've been waiting for you for over an hour, Yuu-chan" said Miko while walking towards Yuuri

"Ashaira?" Yuuri looked at the 15-year-old beside his mother

"Yuuri!" Ashaira ran towards Yuuri then hugged him "It's been a long time since I last saw you"

"I'll cook already, Yuu-chan" said Miko

"Okay, mom" said Yuuri "It's been a while"

"Yeah, I know. I think it's been six months since we last saw each other" said Ashaira while they were heading to the living room

"What made you visit?" Yuuri asked

"I wanted to know if you and Wolfram have progressed in terms of love" Ashaira answered _'I'm positive it didn't progress'_

"What?!" said Yuuri with his mouth and eyes wide open

"Just kidding" Ashaira giggled "Actually, I've finished talking to Wolfram and it's your time now"

"About what?" Yuuri asked

"Your engagement" Ashaira turned serious

"Did he tell you about it?" Yuuri asked

"No" Ashaira answered

"Then how did you find out? Did you by any chance see it in one of your mirror things?" said Yuuri

"No" Ashaira answered

"Then how?" Yuuri asked while sitting down

"It's my entire fault" Ashaira confessed

"What do you mean by that?" said Yuuri

"I told him about it" said Ashaira

"Huh? Tell him what?" said Yuuri

"I'm sorry" said Ashaira

"Sorry about what?" Yuuri asked

"I told him about the future and I asked him to choose between two things" Ashaira answered

"What two things?" said Yuuri

"Do you want to know the whole story?" Ashaira asked

"Yeah" Yuuri answered

""_So that's their future" _I said while looking at my mirror which showed the future" Ashaira started

"What exactly did you see?" said Yuuri

"If Wolfram chose you to be happy—which was actually the wrong choice—the out come is the present situation. But if he chose that he'd be the one to be happy—which would've been the better choice—the outcome would be that you two will get married in a month or two" Ashaira answered

"So why am I not happy?" said Yuuri in a low tone

"Weren't you listening to me? I said it was the wrong choice!" said Ashaira in a loud voice

"Apparently, the thing you and Lord von Bielefeld want the most are the same and it's also the same with the thing that he and you want least" said Ken while entering the living room

"Huh? Since when did you arrive?" Yuuri asked

"I arrived in time to hear what exactly made you depressed" Ken answered

"So you arrived here five minutes after I arrived?" said Yuuri "But why?"

Ken nodded then answered "I forgot my bag"

"Is this by any chance the bag you're looking for?" Ashaira picked up a small bag from the couch

"Yup that's it" said Ken

"Here you go" Ashaira handed the bag to him

"Thanks" said Ken while getting the bag from Ashaira "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, how about you?" said Ashaira

"I'm fine too. How about the others in Shin Makoku, how are they?" Ken asked

"They seemed fine to me" Ashaira answered "Except maybe for one"

"Who?" Yuuri asked

Ashaira turned her head to look at Yuuri "Wolfram"

"Oh…" said Yuuri

"I suggest when you see him next time don't show him you feel pity for him—he might burn you if you do" said Ashaira then suddenly her cell phone rang "Hello?"

Yuuri and Ken noticed that Ashaira's phone call was an emergency call because her facial expressions were changing

"I'm sorry, my dad called to tell me I have to go back home" said Ashaira

"Why?" Yuuri asked

"My grandmother's sick and she wants to see me. Could you do me a favor?" said Ashaira

"What favor?" Yuuri asked

"I know it may be hard but you're the best one to the it" said Ashaira "When you return to Shin Makoku, please tell Wolfram that I apologize for not coming back but I promise to go back soon"

"That's all you'll tell him?" Yuuri rubbed his chin

Ashaira nodded

"Alright, I'll tell him" said Yuuri

"Thanks" said Ashaira "By the way, if you had the chance to change the future, would you do it?". "But remember this: you must make a decision before it's too late" she reminded Yuuri

"Decide on what?" Yuuri asked

"Decide if you want your future to be with Wolfram or someone else" Ashaira answered

"I'm not sure yet" said Yuuri

"I'll give you eight days to make you decision, is that okay?" said Ashaira

"Fine" said Yuuri

* * *

Morning came and Wolfram got ready to meet with the girl who he was supposed to be engaged to years ago. Noon came and Wolfram headed to the room where his guest was waiting. He knocked on the door then entered "Good afternoon, Lady Alice"

"Good afternoon to you to. Lord Wolfram" said the beautiful girl in front of him

'_Wow, she looks beautiful in person. Her brown hair and violet eyes sure make her look even better' _Wolfram thought to himself

"You look really impressive in person" Alice commented "You're lucky"

"How come?" Wolfram asked

"Not everyone was born as beautiful as you" Alice answered

"Thanks" said Wolfram while smiling dashingly "You look beautiful as well, Lady Alice"

"You're so sweet" said Alice

Wolfram and Alice continued to talk for a while. After talking and getting to know more about each other, they felt closer. After another hour, Wolfram excused himself from the room then went out. Wolfram cautiously shut the door behind him then he sighed _'So if this pushes through—which will possibly be the case because I feel comfortable around her even though we hardly see each other—then I have a good reason to forget my past with Yuuri'. _Wolfram started to frown at his thought _'But I don't want to forget—not yet'._

* * *

The next day, Wolfram was told that he and Alice were now officially engaged and that it would be best if they got married sooner

"But I'm not ready yet" Wolfram tried to protest

"Do you want the same thing to happen with her?" Waltorana asked his nephew

"No" Wolfram answered

"Then you two should get married soon" said Waltorana

Wolfram sighed _'I don't think I can stall any longer'_

"Why don't you visit her later?" Waltorana suggested

"Yeah, I will" Wolfram agreed _'I guess I should get closer to my 'new fiancée'. It's for the best'_

* * *

After a few minutes, Ashaira left followed by Ken while Yuuri headed for his bedroom

"I think I'll rest first" said Yuuri to himself "The tests will start on Tuesday so I guess I should start resting while I can". After a few minutes, Yuuri started to fall asleep. He woke up an hour later because of a nightmare. He went to the kitchen and ate a little, then he went back to his room and he tried to fall asleep again. Several hours later, Yuuri woke up and he quickly went down while thinking _'Damn, what time is it?'_

"Good morning, Yuu-chan" said Miko when she saw Yuuri go down the stairs

"Mom, what time is it?" Yuuri asked hurriedly

"It's only 5 am" Miko answered "You know, you woke up quite early"

"Do you want to continue to rest or eat breakfast?" Miko asked

"I think I'll rest first" Yuuri answered then he started to walk away from kitchen

"I'll wake you up a little later" said Miko

"Thanks, mom—mama" said Yuuri

"You're welcome, dear" said Miko

* * *

An hour later, Wolfram left for the Radford territory. When he got there around afternoon, he was greeted enthusiastically by Alice "Wolfram!"

"Good afternoon, Alice" said Wolfram

Suddenly, Alice hugged Wolfram "You should get used to this from me"

"I'm used to it from my mother" said Wolfram

Alice smiled "Hey, what do you think if we have a picnic sometime soon?"

"That would be great" Wolfram answered

"Good" said Alice "Then maybe we can talk more about each other during the picnic"

Wolfram nodded

"Is it okay with you if we have the picnic tomorrow?" Alice asked while releasing Wolfram from her hug

"Alright" said Wolfram

Alice smiled again then she kissed Wolfram on the cheek "Thank you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's chapter 8 of Just So You Know. I hope y'all enjoy it**

* * *

Yuuri went back o his room, then he plopped himself on his bed. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. _'What's wrong with me now?'_ he thought then he sighed "I really can't understand my feelings these past few hours". He closed his eyes. Minutes later, he noticed that he couldn't fall asleep anymore so he started tossing and turning on his bed then he groaned "I guess I'll take a bath first".

After taking his bath, Yuuri heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Shori waiting outside.

"You're up early" said Yuuri

"Are you ready for school?" Shori asked

"Yeah" Yuuri answered

"Are you sure?" Shori asked

"I said: yeah" said Yuuri

"Be sure not to get an 'F' this time" Shori smirked as he spoke

Yuuri stuck his tongue out "If you weren't so smart you'd fail too"

"Only if I lacked common sense" Shori retorted

"Man, Shori can really easily piss me off" Yuuri murmured

* * *

Wolfram stayed immobilized. He didn't know how to react to Alice's action

"Wolfram?" Alice waved her hand in front of Wolfram's face "Are you okay?"

Wolfram snapped out of his daydream state "Huh?"

"What were you thinking of?" Alice asked playfully

"N-nothing" Wolfram answered

"Like I would believe that" said Alice. She turned around, her back facing Wolfram. "What time do you think we should go?" she asked

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders. "Lunch time?" he suggested

"Sure" Alice replied

"We'll meet here, right?" Alice asked "Or would you prefer to meet at your uncle's place?"

"Here is fine" Wolfram answered

* * *

Yuuri went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen

"What do you want for breakfast, Yuu-chan?" Miko asked

"Anything is fine with me" Yuuri answered

"Alright, then you can have this" Miko handed Yuuri a plate with two sausages and an egg and a bowl of rice

"Thanks" said Yuuri

"You're welcome, dear" said Miko sweetly

* * *

A few hours later, Wolfram left the Radford territory after bonding with Alice. While he was riding his horse, he remembered Alice kissing him on his cheek. "I wish Yuuri could do that"

The memory of what happened during the time that the dry wind was out, suddenly flashed in Wolfram's head

_Yuuri was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Wolfram entered Yuuri's room then he dragged him out of the bed. Conrad and Gwendal appear to stop him but he uses his fire magic on them. He broke the window then jumped out of it--while carrying Yuuri. He tied his fiancé's arms and he also covered his fiancé's mouth with cloth. _

_"By adding this Demon Mirror, this magical device will show its full power" said Wolfram to Yuuri_

_"What are you talking about, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. "This is just a..."_

_Wolfram interrupted by inserting the Demon Mirror on the Dry Wind then it started to glow_

_Wolfram carried Yuuri, and then he set him down on the chair of the Dry Wind. Slowly, he removed the cloth wrapped around Yuuri's mouth_

_"I understand! I understand, Wolfram, so please..." Yuuri protested_

_Wolfram entered the Dry Wind. He was going closer to Yuuri, when Yuuri started to protest--again_

_"If we talk about it, we'll be able to do something. Do you really want to see you future so badly?" said Yuuri. Yuuri continued to protest "Isn't the future something that we make for ourselves?"_

_Wolfram held Yuuri's jaw tightly_

_"Stop it, Shinou" said Ken loudly_

_"Shinou?" said Yuuri, shocked_

_Wolfram smirked then looked at Ken_

_"Stop it! You, too, know what kind of future that thing will show!" said Ken. "Is there really a need to show that future?" he asked  
_

_Wolfram held Yuuri_

_"Ah! Stop it!"_

"Your excellency" someone from behind called out to Wolfram

Wolfram halted, and then he looked at the one who called him

"My lord, Lady Alice asked me to give this to you" the man handed Wolfram a small package

"Thanks" said Wolfram then he continued to go back to the Bielefeld territory

* * *

After eating, Yuuri got out of the dining room

"Thanks" he said to his mother "I'll be going now"

"Take care, Yuu-chan" said Miko

Yuuri left his house and rode his bike to school. On his way to school, he saw Akiko walking with a small boy

"Good morning!" said Yuuri while waving his hand

Akiko turned around and faced Yuuri "Good morning to you too, Yuuri"

"Good morning, mister" said the little boy

_Yuuri_ looked down at the little boy who spoke. "Good morning. What's your name?" he asked the little kid while smiling

"I'm Shiro" Shiro answered gleefully

"I'm Yuuri" said Yuuri. He looked back up to Akiko "Is that your brother?"

Akiko nodded "I walk with him every morning"

"Are your schools near each other?" Yuuri asked

"Yup, it's a few blocks apart though" Akiko answered

"Um" said Yuuri. He looked down then asked Akiko "Are you good in algebra?"

"Not that I'm bragging, but I'm one of the bests in algebra in class" said Akiko "Do you need help in algebra?"

"Yeah" Yuuri answered

"Let's meet up after school in the park, is that okay?" Akiko asked while looking at Shiro

"Alright" said Yuuri. "See ya later" he added while waving at the two, then he continued to head to his school while thinking about what time it was and if there will be a possibility that he'd be late. Seconds later, his mind wandered to how his teacher would lecture him if he was late then he remembered Wolfram suddenly. He shook his head at the memory of the blond prince '_Yuuri, stop worrying. He's no longer your fianc__é, so no one will get jealous about you talking to a girl or a guy or even get jealous when you think about one'. _Yuuri stopped in the parking lot, then he parked his bicycle and headed for the school building.

* * *

**Okay, I'm so sorry this is just short. Right now, I guess this must be my shortest chapter. I really wanted to update again and this was all I finished from the last time that I tried to type it since I haven't had enough time to type some more because of all my school projects which are due today but I was absent so I wasn't able to pass it and also, I haven't even made them yet.**

**And I am also really sorry it took long to update again. I'll try to update again next, next week since I'll be having my sem break by then.**


	9. Chapter 9

When school was over, Yuuri headed to the park—by bike. He arrived in the park 5 minutes after Akiko and she waved at him when she saw him. "Hi, Akiko!" said Yuuri loudly while waving wildly. He parked his bike, and then he walked towards Akiko. "Thanks for agreeing to do this" he scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"You're welcome, Yuuri" said Akiko while smiling sweetly. "Though, I hope you don't mind Little Shiro joining me" she added and Yuuri nodded. "Thanks for being very understanding!" her smile turned to a grin.

"It's nothing really, if you compare it to what I asked you to do" Yuuri smiled. He studied Akiko's smile and thought it was cute '_But I prefer Wolfram's'. _'_W-w-wait! What did I just think?! I'm supposed to stop doing that! This is not appropriate for a straight guy' _he thought. But as he thought, Akiko was studying his face. She seemed amused with his facial expressions. He noticed this, and then he asked her "Huh? What's wrong, Akiko?".

"Oh nothing," Akiko giggled as she answered. "It's just that...your face looks funny!" she pointed at his face as she spoke.

"My face looks funny?" Yuuri wondered. He didn't know what was so funny about his face. Suddenly, he remembered something '_Oh no! Could it be that I was making funny facial expressions while thinking?'. _"I give up!" said Yuuri aloud.

"Give what up?" Akiko asked while tilting her head sideward.

"I was just thinking out loud...I guess. Don't worry about it" Yuuri answered. '_Shit, she heard me'._

"By the way, Yuuri, would you mind if we ate first? I think Shiro wants to eat already" said Akiko. "Because if you do mind, I could let Shiro buy ice cream instead" she added. She started to get money from her bag when Yuuri answered.

"I don't mind. In fact, I'm hungry myself" Yuuri looked at Shiro while he spoke.

"Goody!" said Akiko cheerfully.

"Huh?" Yuuri wondered. He was wondering why Akiko suddenly said 'Goody!'. Then he noticed Akiko pull a basket closer to her. '_I thought that was someone else's basket' _he thought while staring at the basket. Then, Akiko put the basket in front of them.

"You see, I made this meal for three and if you minded if we ate then this would've gotten wasted because once Shiro eats an ice cream, he wouldn't care to eat this anymore" Akiko explained while clasping her hands. "That's why I thank you for not minding to eat first" she put her hand on the basket as she spoke. After a short while, she put out a small blanket big enough for three people then she put out three plates, three forks and three teacups then she put out the snack she had prepared—cake.

"Cake!" said Shiro happily while running closer to his big sister.

"That's right, Shiro. In fact, it's your favorite flavor" said Akiko "Enjoy!"

While eating, Akiko started to chat with Yuuri. "Hey, Yuuri" she started. "Have you ever witnessed a proposal?" she asked.

'_A proposal?'_ . "Which kind?" he asked.

"A marriage proposal" she answered. "Have you ever witnessed one?"

'_Marriage proposal? Of course I've witnessed one…because I was the one who proposed although it was an accident which was taken seriously. I can never forget that…'._ "Uh, yeah…I have witnessed a proposal" he answered honestly. Akiko didn't know that he was talking about himself when he answered so she asked him whose it was. "It was…_mine_".

"Yours?" said Akiko calmly. Her tone didn't seem like she was shocked. It seemed like it was emotionless. "You and who?" she asked.

"Me and a noble person from another country" Yuuri answered.

"So cool!" said Akiko. Her tone seemed very alive compared to what she previously said. "I wish I had one…" she spoke as if she was frustrated. "So, how are things with your fiancée?" she asked.

"Things haven't been so good with hi—her. Recently, we broke up" Yuuri answered.

"Oh," said Akiko "I'm sorry".

"Don't worry. We're still friends" said Yuuri to cheer up Akiko.

"Okay" said Akiko while trying to smile. "Let's continue to eat then" she said cheerfully.

After eating the dessert that Akiko made, she started to help Yuuri with his math problem. After that, Yuuri thanked Akiko—again—for helping him. As they were about to leave, Yuuri noticed something familiar on the ground, so he picked it up and studied it. _Akiko Yuki _was engraved on the small trinket. He took the initiative to give it back to its rightful owner.

"Akiko, I think you dropped something!" Yuuri shouted while running after Akiko.

Akiko turned around and saw Yuuri waving wildly at her. "Yuuri?" she said softly. "What is it, Yuuri?" she asked. She noticed that he was holding something that was twinkling. '_Is that…is that my bracelet?'_ she asked herself. She looked at her wrist and saw that nothing was there, only bare flesh. "MY BRACELET!" she screamed.

"So, this is really yours" said Yuuri when he was finally near the horrified Akiko. He handed it to her and she thanked him. As a reward for giving her the bracelet back, she promised him that she would help him with any school work that he wants help with. He accepted the offer and they parted ways again.

* * *

The next day, Wolfram visited Alice again. He wanted to find out already what Alice would serve him for lunch. He had thought about the picnic ever since he left the Radford territory. When he got there, as usual, Alice was there waiting for him. She was waving as he approached and when he did approach, he got down from his horse and went nearer to her. "Good afternoon, Alice" he said with a smile.

"Good afternoon to you too, Wolfram" said Alice, also with a smile. Her smile was sweet yet Wolfram didn't feel like it really was meant for him. He knew that Alice must have had a boyfriend before they got engaged and he knows how it feels part from the one you truly love. Alice too, knew that Wolfram's warm smile didn't really mean much to her. The only thing that meant to her was the smile of her ex-boyfriend and she knew that the only thing—actually, person—that meant a lot to Wolfram was their king, Yuuri.

"Are you ready for the picnic?" she asked. Her eyes were on Wolfram but her mind wasn't. She remembered that when she was still with her boyfriend, they would often have picnics and either she or her boyfriend would personally prepare the food.

"Yes! To tell the truth, I'm hungry" said Wolfram happily. _'Truth? The real truth is I'm not hungry'_.

"I'll just call my butler" said Alice then she walked away. When Alice came back, she had her butler with her and there was a carriage. "Come on" she said happily "It'll bring us to the place where I set the picnic".

Wolfram nodded then he followed Alice into the carriage. The carriage brought them to a beautiful place near the castle although that place is well hidden. "Why's this place hidden?" Wolfram asked. His eyes wandered from left to right and top to bottom. He was clearly awe-struck.

"I hide this place from people who don't know how to properly take care of their surroundings. Do you know how many flowers are destroyed just because some people don't care about them? Well, if you don't know, here's the answer: a whole lot of flowers" Alice answered. "Also because this place holds too many of my precious memories for someone to destroy it" she added.

"I understand" said Wolfram. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about this place".

"Thank you" said Alice.

"Alice," said Wolfram. He gave her a glance and she noticed it.

"Yes?" she said calmly.

"Do you want to get married already? Are you ready for it?" he asked calmly. He wanted to know whether or not she was ready and whether or not she wanted to.

"To tell the truth, no to both" Alice answered. "It's not that I don't want to marry you or anything…it's just that I'm not ready yet" she added. She was telling nothing other than the truth. She wouldn't mind marrying Wolfram but she didn't really want it because she doesn't love Wolfram, she loves someone else. Also, she wasn't mentally ready for it. She was hurt from breaking up with her boyfriend just to marry someone she hardly knew. She knew Wolfram alright, but she hardly knew him. They first met when they were young—very young. It was during one of the former Demon Queen's parties that they first met. You could even say they met before Wolfram and Elizabeth became close. "How about you, Wolfram, are you ready for it and do you want it?".

"We're the same" Wolfram answered. "Here's another question: would you mind if we didn't get married? But don't think I have intentions of running away" he added.

"I know you won't" said Alice "But I really won't mind if we don't get married and if you do run away but I'd still look for you".

"I wouldn't mind that" said Wolfram.

"How about I ask a question this time?" said Alice playfully.

"Sure" Wolfram answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you still want to eat?" she asked.

"Of course!" Wolfram answered. "It's what I've been wanting to do since earlier today".

With that, they ate the food that Alice had prepared. Wolfram liked the taste of the food—heck he loved the taste. He admitted he liked it but he didn't admit that he loved it. Eating food prepared by his fiancée made him wonder what does Yuuri's cooking taste like.

When they finished eating, they went back to the castle and there they saw Celi waiting for them.

'_What's she doing here?' _Wolfram wondered as he approached his mother.

* * *

When Yuuri got home, he did the usual routine: he talked to his mom, ate dinner with his family, and slept…that kind of routine. When he woke up, he got ready for school then he went to school. During school hours, he was scolded his teacher because he was frequently daydreaming during his subject. And during another class, he was praised for the score that he got on one test. He was one of the ones whose paper was checked early. After school, he headed directly for home. On his way home, he literally bumped into Ken.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going…Yuuri" Ken's tone lowered as he looked up to face the one who hit him. He noticed that Yuuri seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Sorry, Murata" said Yuuri. He was busy thinking about one test which he was positive that he would fail in. "I didn't mean to hit you" he added.

"Not to worry, Shibuya" said Ken. "I'm not hurt" he added "Just be sure to watch where you're going next time". "But, what were you thinking of?" he asked "I know you were thinking of something so no use hiding it".

"I was thinking about that other test we had earlier" Yuuri answered. He was honest when he answered, no lies just plain honesty. What's there to lie about? It's not like he was thinking of something indecent or thinking about a girl he liked…or about Wolfram whom he was no longer engaged to.

"Hey, Shibuya," said Ken while fixing his glasses. "When do you plan to go back to Shin Makoku?" he asked calmly.

"I think I want to go tomorrow," Yuuri answered. Then, he nodded "Yeah, tomorrow I'll go".

"If that's the case then I won't be able to go with you" said Ken "We might not see each other tomorrow".

"Oh, alright" said Yuuri, sounding a little depressed. "I guess you'll just go with me next time" he added.

"Yeah" Ken nodded "That'll be just fine. It's not like I'll have to wait a month just to go with you again'.

* * *

"Are you not happy to see your mother?" Celi asked Wolfram, disappointment shown clearly on her face. "You should be happy to see me! We haven't seen each other in days and this is how you treat me…I am very disappointed" Celi started to scold Wolfram.

"Mother, please stop this at once" said Wolfram. Surely he was starting to get irritated.

"Wolfram!" said Celi. "I don't like the way this conversation is going. Have some decorum!" her tone was that of a demanding general. "Let's start a new conversation" she said sweetly.

"Wow, your mother can change moods fast" Alice whispered to Wolfram. She was impressed that even though Wolfram started to sound rude to his mother, she could still start a new conversation with a more pleasant mood.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Wolfram asked calmly and with a respectful tone.

"I wanted to tell you that the best date to get married is around next week or next, next week!" Celi answered excitedly. She clasped her hands as she spoke and she started to clap them when she said the words 'next, next week'. "Aren't you two happy?" she asked.

"But," said Wolfram in his spoiled tone. "I don't think I'm—"

"It's been decided!" said Celi. "Even her father agreed to it" Celi pointed at Alice as she spoke. "Ask him if you want" she added "He'll just say the same thing. By the way, Wolfie, I think you should go to your uncle's place now. It's not that it's late or anything but if I'm right he told me you didn't tell him you'd be gone".

* * *

**Umm...sorry if they got totally OoC in this chapter. You see, I had a headache while making it, so it didn't turn out to how I exactly wanted it to be.**

**Okay, I know that this wasn't long—again. I'm really sorry for that…**

**I just wish I could write really long fanfics like other authors out there…**

**By the way, thanks so much to all those who review! I really appreciate the fact that you not only give time to** **read my story but also give time to review it.**


	10. Chapter 10

One week rolled by so fast in Shin Makoku. Soon enough, it would be the day when Wolfram and Alice would get married. Celi was extremely excited for this event as for Wolfram...well he wasn't entirely against it and Alice seemed like she didn't care much about it.

"Just a few more days until..." Celi voice started to trail away. Her tone was that of a very excited kid.

"Mother..." said Wolfram, his tone sounded like that of some spoiled brat that was pleading something from someone.

"What?" said Celi. She didn't really understand how Wolfram felt, so she doesn't know what she did to make Wolfram sound like that.

"Please," he started.

"Oh come on, Wolfie" said Celi "you should be happy".

"Don't make a big fuss out of it" Wolfram continued, his face looked unpleased and sad. Secretly, he thought '_Yuuri, please come soon and save me from this. I really don't want to get married yet'_.

"Wolfie," said Celi "I wonder...how many children would you possible have?".

"Mother..." said Wolfram as he sighed.

* * *

"I can't wait to get back to Shin Makoku" Yuuri commented while stretching his arms.

"Why so?" Ken asked while cleaning his glasses. "Darn glasses" he murmured while he continued to clean it.

"Why so?" Yuuri repeated what Ken had asked then he answered "I guess because I want to get away from all these tests already".

"Until when are your exams?" Ken asked, finally he had finished cleaning the lenses of his glasses.

"Friday" Yuuri answered. "I'll go back on Saturday" he stated.

"Do you think they were able to settle the humans who were getting ready to go against Shin Makoku?" Ken asked while facing the young monarch. Ken Murata may be _The Great Wise Man _but that doesn't mean that he'd know everything.

"Hopefully" Yuuri answered. he was in daydream mode, hence his voice seemed emotionless and his eyes looked at nothing in particular. He did not look at Ken as he spoke, he was too busy thinking about something else.

"Well, I gotta go now" said Ken. He was seemed like he was rushing to go away. "My mom called and told me to buy something and if I stay any longer here, I'm positive that the store she told me to go to will be closed" he added.

"Alright" Yuuri replied. "In fact, I'm getting ready to leave for home" he added.

* * *

On the day before the wedding, Wolfram was called to go to his mother's room.

"Wolfie," Celi called out sweetly. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" she pinched Wolfram's cheek as she spoke.

Wolfram looked down and remained silent. '_No, I am not ready for tomorrow'_.

"You know, Wolfie," Celi let go of his cheek and walked towards a nearby couch. "It's okay to be not ready" she sat down and examined her nails as she spoke "Anybody who has an arranged marriage would most likely not be ready for it, so don't worry about not feeling ready".

_knock knock_

Wolfram flinched when he heard the knock. '_I should stop doing that. An honorable soldier does not flinch at a mere knock on the door'_ he thought while frowning at himself.

"Oh look, Wolfram, it's a lovely invitation for your wedding tomorrow" said Celi with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" said Wolfram "She made an invitation for it?".

Celi nodded then she asked "Do you think that if His Majesty arrives here tonight or most likely tomorrow, he'll receive one?".

Wolfram shrugged '_hopefully no and hopefully yes'._

The next day rolled by so fast, and Yuuri noticed that. "End of Wednesday at last" he said while yawning. He was biking while on his way home. When he got home he settled his things by his desk in his room then he entered the bathroom and took a long hot bath. Unbeknownst to him, his desire to go back to Shin Makoku ended up allowing him to travel to the aforementioned destination.

When he got there, he was shocked that only Günter was there to greet him. '_No Wolfram' _he thought '_Oh wait, he'd most likely not be here because we…we are no longer engaged'_. "Günter," he started, he was looking directly at his advisor when he spoke, then he finished his sentence with "where's everybody?".

Günter looked at Yuuri worriedly then he spoke "Ah, you see…everybody's attending a wedding".

"Whose?" Yuuri asked then he thought '_don't tell me it's Wolfram's wedding…no, it can't be' _which made him blurt out a "NO! Don't answer that question!".

"Would you like to see this invitation left out for you, Your Majesty?" Günter asked then he quickly added "but, please wear first some clothes". A small thin line of his blood started to trickle down his nostril until it reached his upper lip then he handed Yuuri his clothes and he ran out of the room while saying "I'm sorry, Your Majesty!".

Yuuri saw a small envelope drop from Günter's hand as he ran away. He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him. '_Must be the invitation_' he thought then he opened it. As he opened it, he saw that there were two pieces of paper in it: one was very formal and elegant while the other was plain.

First, he read the plain paper and it read:

_Yuuri,_

_I'm guessing you already found out that I am engaged and that I am getting married on the day stated in the invitation. _

_As a friend, may I ask you to kindly go to my room two hours before the wedding?_

_If you don't go, well, I'll have two thoughts: either you aren't here yet or you chickened out._

_I'll find out from Günter sooner or later anyway, so if you are here…please show up…._

_~Wolfram_

Then, he read the second paper. In the invitation—the second paper—it stated that the wedding would start at 10 am and when he looked for a way to know the time he found out that it was only 7:50 am. He quickly got dressed and headed out of his room and he walked towards Wolfram's room.

* * *

Celi entered Wolfram's room and saw that Conrad was helping Wolfram with his suit. '_Finally…'_ she thought '_I thought they never ever get this close to each other again_'. "Are you ready, Wolfie?" she asked in a motherly tone "Are you nervous?".

Wolfram shook his head to both and Celi nodded "I know how you feel, Wolfie, so don't think that I don't. I know that this is not exactly what you want but this is how it turned out".

"I wish…" said Wolfram, his voice started to trail away.

"You don't have to do this if you really don't want to" said Celi comfortingly then she hugged Wolfram like any normal mother would though it was half-normal mother way and half-her normal 'bosom hug' way.

Wolfram felt a little more relaxed in the arms of his mother though he didn't feel very relaxed at the thought of already getting married.

Conrad quietly left the room to give his brother and his mother all the privacy they needed to talk about a personal topic. On his way out, Yuuri ran into him—literally. "Yuuri?" he said inquisitively.

Yuuri grinned at him then said "Is Wolfram in there?". He pointed at the room nearby.

Conrad nodded and Yuuri said a quick "Thanks". As he slowly approached the room, he knocked softly at the wooden door even though he was still at the edge of the door.

Wolfram, on the hand, enjoyed the company of his mother and only parted from her as he heard footsteps coming closer and gentle knocks on the door. "Come in," he said softly "Yuuri".

* * *

**Well this chapter wasn't supposed to end at this part but I haven't been feeling so good lately, so I think I'll stop here for now.**

**By the way, I might not update within this week and next week because of lack of time this week and next week, but don't worry…all I need to do is encode what I've written then I can post it.**

**But if I'm lucky, I can post next week….**

**Well, what do you think? Do you think Yuuri can stop Wolfram's wedding? Or do you think that he **_**won't**_** be successful? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? **

**Tune in next time to find out the answers to the above question! **

**Oh, also, if you answer those questions right, then good for you!**

**See ya again next time,**

**~Square-Enix Fan**

**:) **

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Celi exited the room while Yuuri entered it.

'_Is she happy about Wolfram finally getting married?' _Yuuri mentally asked himself.

'_This would be such fun if only I could listen to their conversation'_ Celi thought, she was still smiling. Soon after they talked, she left and cheerily headed to her room with a big grin plastered to her face. _'I'll wait! I must get dressed for nothing!'_.

Yuuri's heart started to beat fast. With every step he took, his heart beat even faster.

Yuuri entered the room. "You asked me to come?" he spoke in a very low tone and he was hardly audible.

Wolfram nodded, he was facing the window when he nodded. "Yuuri," he started softly.

"Hn?" Yuuri replied. He looked at the blond prince in front of him who suddenly turned to face him.

"I wanted to see you before I get—" Wolfram was cut off by Yuuri.

"How come you're getting married?" Yuuri asked. He looked determined to find out though his heart didn't want to find out for it might only cause a heart break.

Wolfram locked eyes with Yuuri. "It was decided a few years ago but we were hardly able to see each other, so they decided maybe they should postpone the interview, then when you slapped me that day…" his voice started to trail away.

"Then what?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram continued "…when they found out about the slap, they decided to no longer continue their plan, but they decided to put their plan back ever since I wrote that note stating that I would legally break the engagement.". They were still focused on looking at each other's eyes.

Suddenly, something crossed Yuuri's mind. "Hey, Wolfram," he was starting to smile.

"Yuuri," Wolfram paid no attention to what Yuuri said. "Would you mind if I asked you to take a short stroll in the garden with me?" he asked.

"Huh?" Yuuri thought out loud then he said "No, I don't mind".

Wolfram smiled. "Let's go" he said softly. He grabbed Yuuri's hand and took him to the garden.

When they got there, Wolfram walked over to the part of the garden with a lot of Beautiful Wolframs.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri inquisitively. '_I wonder what he's thinking about' _he thought. After a few minutes, he noticed that Yuuri sharply turned to face the other direction.

Yuuri stared at a birdbath in the middle of the garden then he spoke "I never noticed that before".

Wolfram looked at the birdbath then at Yuuri. "You never noticed that before? It stands out in this garden, how can you not have noticed it before?" he asked with a prideful tone.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed. "I guess I don't go here too often" he said.

"Why not?" Wolfram asked "This is one of the best parts of the entire garden".

"Is it because this is the part of the garden with the most flowers which were named after you?" Yuuri answered with a question.

"No" Wolfram answered.

"Then why?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram examined a small brown spot he spotted on his trousers earlier. "Because it's very cool here" he answered Yuuri's question.

"Let's go there! I want to examine it" said Yuuri while pointing at the white birdbath.

Wolfram nodded then followed Yuuri to the birdbath in the center of the garden.

Yuuri examined the birdbath. "Do birds actually use this?"

"Yeah" Wolfram answered. "Uh, hey Yuuri" he started.

"What?" said Yuuri while kneeling down to look at a small hole he spotted.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri with an inquisitive expression '_what the hell is he doing?'_, "I think I'll go in now, wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure". Yuuri saw something sticking out of the hole and he tried to grab it.

"Yuuri, what the heck are you doing?" Wolfram eyed Yuuri. _'He looks dumb right now. Well, I decided to stay here and get married. I think it'll be best if I truly forget about this wimp instead of hoping for him to save me from this unwanted event'._

Yuuri pulled the tail-like object and found out it was some sort of animal's tail after it moved. Forgetting to release his finger after seeing the tail-like object move, his index finger got stuck in the hole. Unable to free his finger, he called Wolfram for help.

Wolfram had his back facing Yuuri. _'What now?'_ He turned and saw Yuuri struggling to get his finger out. _'Wimp!'_

Yuuri continued to tug his finger out but he had no luck. It remained stuck in the hole.

Wolfram finally decided to help his former fiancé but again, they were unlucky.

Poor Yuuri's finger remained stuck in the hole until he accidentally dipped his other hand in the birdbath which caused both mazokus to be sent to earth—together.

Wolfram, still in his wedding attire, looked around in disbelief. Where was he? He wondered. Feeling his blood rise, the blond mazoku decided not to ask where he was for he knew he didn't want the answer.

"Uh, sorry about that, Wolfram." Yuuri laughed nervously with his hand at the back of his head. "Seems to me like we're in—"

"Don't say it, wimp." Wolfram's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Alright," Yuuri answered. "Why don't we change our clothes and grab a snack downstairs?"

"Fine" said Wolfram, still unhappy at the fact that he wasn't ready to go. _'Not that I didn't want to go, it's just that I wasn't ready—at all.'_

* * *

Thinking it was his duty, Conrad slowly walked towards his little brother's room. Upon reaching the room, he knocked gently on the wooden door. No answer. He knocked again but this time there was more force applied. No answer again. The brunet then decided to enter the blonde's room even if he knew what could happen later. As he slowly entered the room, he noticed that it seemed empty. No blond, no brunet. Stunned, the brunet stayed still. Thinking they probably went to the garden, Conrad decided to check there. After searching the garden for nearly ten minutes, he called for a search party. After an hour, the two were still not found.

Seeing her son searching for her other son, Celi decided to enter the scene. Recognizing her, everyone present greeted her. Waving at those who greeted her, she slowly walked towards her son. "It's been an hour, Conrart. I don't think you'll find them anymore."

"Do you think they went to…earth?"

Not saying she witnessed the two leave, she answered her second son's question. "Probably" her tone was the normal flirty tone she had.

Conrad shrugged what else could he do other than wait for his brother and his king to arrive back hopefully soon. "What about Lady Alice?"

"I'll talk to her. Just don't worry about it too much!" She smiled as she slowly walked away.

* * *

"Welcome back, Wolf-chan!" Miko happily greeted Wolfram. "How are you? Would you like to eat?"

Yuuri shot Wolfram a look which said "act like you always do".

Wolfram nodded. "I'm fine, mama. And yes, I am a bit hungry".

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, dumbfounded at the blond's answer. _'I guess he really got hungry'. _He sniffled. _'Damn, am I catching a cold?'_

"Are you catching a cold, Yuu-chan?" Miko looked at Yuuri worriedly. "Why don't you rest upstairs? I'll just call you when the curry's done".

Yuuri nodded, he was not one to disobey his mother. He eyed Wolfram as he went back up and the blond noticed it. Wolfram stood up and whispered to Yuuri "Did I do something to catch your attention?" Yuuri shook his head then left. "Just worried, that's all".

"Alright, I'll accept that excuse".

As Yuuri exited the kitchen and walked up the stairs, Miko talked to Wolfram. "Do you want to help out, Wolf-chan?"

Wolfram, getting back to engaged-to-Yuuri mode, couldn't resist the offer. "Sure, mama!"

"Then put this on and let's start!" Miko handed Wolfram the pink, frilly apron she bought for Yuuri that he never wore. Five minutes worth of stirring and telling Wolfram what to do, Miko started another conversation with Wolfram. "Wolf-chan, would you happen to know what has been bothering Yuu-chan? He really seemed down in the dumps last week and I'm worried, especially now that he has caught a cold". She motioned for him to put the chopped vegetables into the pot. "If you could, could you please take care of Yuu-chan?"

Wolfram's eyes widened as he slowly dropped the chopped vegetables into the pot. How will he take care of Yuuri now that they are no longer engaged? Well, protect of course but take care? "Please take care of him when I'm not around" he heard his king's mother say. He nodded, what else would he do? He didn't want to disobey Miko—sweet and cheerful Miko.

Miko grinned as she saw Wolfram nod. "Thank you very much, Wolf-chan!"

After the meal was cooked, Miko asked Wolfram to call Yuuri to come down and eat. Wolfram followed. Upon reaching his destination,—Yuuri's room—Wolfram entered the room. Seeing Yuuri asleep, he decided to wake the young monarch. After successfully waking His Majesty, they both went down to eat even though they weren't hungry.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for taking so long to update, everyone!

**I had a lot of school matters to deal with so I found it hard to find time to update.**

**I was supposed to update last week but I ended up getting a high fever on a weekend…bummer!**

**Anyways, surely my next update will be sometime next, next, next week since it'll be my vacation already.**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who gives time to review! You really make me happy and inspire me to update!**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Carefully walking down the stairs, Yuuri started a conversation with Wolfram. '_Maybe I should tell him already. Some people do say that it's best not to keep what you feel bottled up inside of you.' _"Wolfram,"

"What is it, Yuuri?" Wolfram looked at Yuuri, their eyes making contact.

"Can we talk later, in my room?" The young monarch asked nervously.

"Of course," was the reply of the blond.

Yuuri nodded. "Thank you!"

Upon reaching the dinner table, Yuuri saw his mother smiling at him. "You know, Wolf-chan helped make this."

"He did?" Yuuri murmured to himself.

"Come, take a seat." Miko motioned for her son to sit.

Yuuri nodded and walked towards his seat. After sitting down, he started to eat. Wolfram followed and ate as well.

Miko smiled as she watched the two eat. _'I guess they're a happy family in Shin Makoku.'_

After finishing his meal, Yuuri excused himself from the dining room and headed to his room. Once he got to his room, he sat on a chair. Shortly after he entered his room, Wolfram entered as well.

"Wolfram," Yuuri started. "I'm really sorry for dragging you here. If you want, we could try to go back."

"No need to tire yourself out. It's not a big deal. In fact, I'm a little grateful." Wolfram smiled as he spoke.

"Grateful? Why are you grateful?" Yuuri cocked his head in Wolfram's direction.

"Do you think I was ready to marry someone I hardly knew—and loved? By the way," Wolfram looked directly at Yuuri, "is this the only reason you had me come here?"

Yuuri shook his head then he stood up and walked towards the blond. "I hope you don't get mad but…"

"Get mad about what?" Wolfram raised his left eyebrow as he spoke.

"I love you"

Wolfram's eyes widened. '_Yuuri would never say something like this.'_

"I know that you might not believe me but it's true. I really do love you. I knew I loved you since the day before you broke our engagement" Yuuri looked away from Wolfram, face reddened by a blush.

"WIMP!" Wolfram shouted then added "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Yuuri was taken aback. "What?" he blinked as he spoke.

"I said—"

"I heard what you said. I just…" Yuuri paused.

"You know, if you told me a whole lot earlier, these problems could've been avoided" Wolfram smiled. "I have to admit, it was quite fun."

"You're not mad?" Yuuri asked.

"Me? Mad? Why should I be mad if this is what I've been waiting for?" Wolfram folded his arms on his chest.

"I guess I did make you wait long, didn't I?" Yuuri smiled at Wolfram.

"Yeah you did"

-:-:-:-:-

Shortly after their talk, Yuuri went back down to talk to his mother. Upon reaching the living room, he heard his mother and brother talking.

"Are you doing well in your training with Bob?" he heard his mom speak.

"Yes, mom," this time it was his brother's voice that he heard. "By the way, how's Yuu-chan doing?"

Yuuri cringed at the mention of his name. Slowly, he backed away until he reached the stairs, then he ran up to his room.

Miko peeked at the location of the stairway, saying 'Yuu-chan' as she did so. Shori shrugged. "Maybe he just needed to get something."

-:-:-:-:-

As Yuuri entered his room, he heard faint snoring sounds coming from the direction of his bed. When he looked at his bed, he saw the blond sound asleep. _'Must've been tired', _he thought while looking at the sleeping figure on his bed. He watched as the blond started to stir.

"Yuuri, is that you?" Wolfram asked softly.

"Uh, yeah, it's me." Yuuri answered. "Do you need anything?"

Wolfram shook his head. "No, I don't need anything else other than you being here."

Yuuri blinked. "Wolfram,"

"Yes?" The blond sleepily rubbed his eyes and yawned as he replied to the double black standing across him.

"Is it alright with you if we return to Shin Makoku on Saturday? You see, I have school tomorrow."

"Of course it's alright. When we go back is your decision" Wolfram answered.

"Okay, Wolfram" Yuuri nodded. "So, could you please move aside so that I can sleep as well?"

Wolfram nodded and scooted over to the edge of the bed.

Yuuri pecked Wolfram on the forehead and swiftly laid on his side of his bed. "Goodnight, Wolfram" slowly, he shut his eyes as he spoke.

Wolfram blushed then smiled. "Goodnight, wimp" his smile turned to a smirk for he knew that the young monarch hated to be called that.

Yuuri's eyes shot open as soon as he heard the nickname that his _ex-fianc__é _gave him. "Don't call me that!" he shot back at the blond.

"Whatever," Wolfram replied, shrugging. "Hmph" he heard Yuuri utter.

-:-:-:-:-

**So sorry for the long wait again and the short chapter, a lot of things happened to me this Christmas break. (Like, celebrating Christmas and New Year and spending time with my cousins who came to visit after so many years…)**

**Umm, I just want you to know that this story is about to end because of two reasons:**

**I feel like it's starting to drag and get lame.**

**It really isn't supposed to be that long. I really intended it to be less than 20 chapters.**

**I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll make before I finish this but I'll say so when I'm on the second to the last chapter already.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Morning came and the young raven-haired boy sat up on his bed. He yawned openly and felt a leg hit him. Yuuri blinked and faced the culprit who was sleeping soundly beside him. He averted his gaze to his alarm clock near his bed. _'5:30' _He yawned again as the time indicated on the clock registered in his head. _'Quite early… Maybe…I should sleep…again…' _As he was about to shut his eyes, he felt a slight pain on his arm. He yelped as it got more and more painful.

Wolfram was pinching him and his arm was getting red because of it.

"W-Wolfram, let go!"

Wolfram shook his head. "Not until you get up."

"Why?" Yuuri tried to remove Wolfram's grip on his arm. "School doesn't start until later—a lot later."

"So?" Wolfram opened his eyes slowly as he spoke. "Isn't it better if you're early?"

Suddenly, a thought appeared in the young maou's head. "Since when were you awake?"

"When you yawned," the blond answered.

"I really don't get you when you're like that." Yuuri looked away from the blond and got out of his bed.

"What do you mean by that?" Wolfram asked, drowsy eyes staring blankly at the young king.

"I can't tell whether or not you're asleep or awake." Yuuri answered.

"Oh, really?" Wolfram sat up. His chin resting on his palm.

Yuuri yawned again. "I guess I'll take a bath first."

"That's a good way to keep you up." Wolfram commented, eyes following wherever Yuuri went. He was still seated on his side of the bed.

* * *

Alice paced back and forth in her room. Celi watched her.

"I've always hated being the bearer of the worst news." Celi told the girl in front of her. "Wolfie must have accidentally joined King Yuuri on his way back to earth. I'm really sorry."

Alice looked at Celi. "Oh no, Lady Celi, don't be sorry. I know it's not yours nor his fault that he went with King Yuuri back to wherever they went."

Celi smiled. "It's just that you look so depressed. I thought you were feeling very troubled."

Alice shook her head. "To be honest, Lady Celi, I don't feel troubled at all, even though this day was supposed to be my wedding day."

"You don't?" Celi grinned. "That's good!"

"Huh?" Alice looked at Celi inquisitively. "Good? I thought you'd want your son married already."

"Not that I don't like you, but I've been rooting for King Yuuri and Wolfie all this time." Celi spoke cheerfully.

"Lady Celi," Alice looked down.

"Yes?" Celi looked at her.

"Is it okay with you if Wolfram and I don't get married? You are rooting for your son to marry His Majesty anyway, right?"

Celi nodded. "Do you love someone else?"

Alice nodded. "A traveling merchant's son. He's half-human, so all the more of a reason as to why my father doesn't like him."

Celi put her hand on Alice's shoulder. "I could help you and…your boyfriend to stay together without your father bothering you."

Alice looked up to meet with Celi's gaze. "Thank you." She smiled as she spoke.

* * *

Minutes later, Yuuri got dressed for school. Then, he and Wolfram went down to eat their breakfast.

"What's for breakfast, mama?" Yuuri sat down on a chair as he asked.

Miko smiled. "Toasted bread and juice" she replied.

Yuuri started to eat and Wolfram did the same as well.

"Wolf-chan, do you think you could help me out around the house while Yuu-chan's in school?" Miko looked at Wolfram as she spoke.

Wolfram nodded. "Of course, mama. I would do anything for my mother-in-law."

Miko grinned. "Oh, I wish you were like that, Yuu-chan. Always ready to help around the house."

Yuuri finished eating so he stood up and said. "I'm done." He looked at the clock and it read: _6:10. _"I think I'll try being early for school, today."

Miko nodded. "Okay, Yuu-chan. So, what time do you plan to go home? Early or late?"

"Probably early." Yuuri stretched his arms and headed to the front door. "Bye!"

* * *

Yuuri started biking to his school. After reaching a certain location, he stopped. He saw Akiko and Shiro walking to their schools. "Akiko, Shiro!" he called out to them, waving as he did.

Akiko looked back to the direction the voice came from. "Yuuri?" She stopped walking, causing Shiro to stop as well.

"What's wrong, sister?" Shiro asked.

"It's Yuuri. He's here." Akiko answered. Shiro nodded.

Yuuri pedaled toward them. He halted three feet away from them. "Good morning, Akiko and Shiro!"

"Good morning to you, too, Yuuri!" Akiko smiled while greeting him.

"Good morning, Mr. Yuuri!" Shiro greeted him childishly.

"So, how did the algebra exam go?" Akiko asked.

"I think I got a lot of the answers correct…and that's all thanks to you." Yuuri grinned sheepishly.

Akiko giggled. "Well, got to go. We don't want to be late for school and I guess, neither do you."

"That's right." Yuuri agreed. "Well, see you later!" He got up on his bicycle.

"At the entrance to your school," the young brunette spoke calmly.

"Huh?" Yuuri cocked his head. "What about the entrance to my school?"

"Let's meet up there." Akiko smiled at him again. "Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, okay. I'll wait for you if I'm early." Yuuri nodded. "It wouldn't be a problem even if I did."

"Okay. And if it's me who's early, I'll wait for you." Akiko smiled and waved 'bye' to Yuuri. "See you later, Yuuri!"

"See you later, Mr. Yuuri!" Shiro waved as he spoke.

"Bye, Shiro! And please, call me 'Yuuri'."

Yuuri nodded then pedaled his way to his school. Upon reaching his school, he sighed and mentally spoke to himself. _'Make sure you remember to meet up with Akiko here.'

* * *

_

**I am sorry if this is a really short chapter! I kind of rushed this because I wanted to finally update. By the way, this is the third to the last chapter. I hope everyone of you will still stay tuned until that time comes. **


	14. Chapter 14

More than three hours have passed and Wolfram was sitting on the couch while Miko was seated on one of the chairs.

"Mama," Wolfram started. He was looking directly at Miko.

"What is it, Wolf-chan?" Miko returned Wolfram's gaze.

"Where is Yuuri studying?"

"Oh my," Miko glanced at the counter. "It seems like he left his lunch." She frowned slightly. "He might get hungry…"

"Yuuri left his lunch?" Wolfram wondered what she meant by that, since people in Shin Makoku don't 'leave their lunches'.

"You asked where he's studying, right? So, why don't you come with me to his school?" Miko suggested to the blond bishonen.

Wolfram nodded. This was an opportunity he didn't want to miss since he had planned on doing something. "What time does he go home?"

"Probably 3pm or 4pm," Miko answered. "Are you ready to leave?" She asked suddenly.

Wolfram nodded again. "Okay, let's go." He heard her say.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass by quickly for Yuuri. Before he knew it, it was already lunchtime. He panicked, seeing that he forgot his lunch and he didn't bring enough money with him for this day. As he exited his classroom with a gloomy face, a young boy whom he knew approached him. "Your mother asked me to give this to you, Yuuri." He heard the young boy say.

"Thanks, Abe." Yuuri took the paper bag from the little boy.

"By the way," Abe started. "Who was that blond bishonen with your mom?"

"Blond bishonen?" The young king repeated the boy's words. "That must be Wolfram, my fian—friend."

"Fian-friend. What's that?"

"Not fian-friend. Friend. He is a friend of mine from another country." Yuuri explained to Abe.

"A foreigner?" Abe's eyes widened. "That's so cool!"

"What's so cool about a foreigner?" Yuuri asked.

"We don't have any foreigners who ever stay in our place. So, how did you meet him? Is he a pen-pal?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No,"

"You've traveled abroad?"

"Well, yeah. I've been to America and his place."

"Where is he from?"

"An uncharted country" Yuuri answered.

"That's so cool. How did you find it?"

"Well, let's just say I found it some how…"

"SATOSHI!" A little girl called out.

"Oops, I guess I have to go. Miyuki is calling me." Satoshi grinned at Yuuri and dashed off.

"Ah, young love." One of Yuuri's classmates said behind him.

"Huh?" Yuuri turned around.

"I was just saying that children who are already in love are cute."

"Oh," Yuuri looked at the direction where Satoshi ran. "Have you already been in love, Fujiwara?"

"Hm? Me?" His classmate pointed at himself while asking. "Well, yeah. I think I have. What about you, Shibuya?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, with one of my best friends."

"So you've been together for a long time already?" Fujiwara asked.

"If that's what you call a year."

"Oh…well, I'm getting hungry, how about you? Can we eat already?" Fujiwara pleadingly asked.

Yuuri sighed. "Oh, alright."

* * *

Wolfram glanced at the shops they were passing by. He seemed pretty much amused by what he saw even though this isn't his first time seeing them.

"Wolf-chan," Miko glanced at Wolfram while smiling. "Do you want to eat a crêpe?"

Wolfram nodded.

Miko clasped her hands together. "Oh, goody!"

After a while of walking, they passed by a crêperie. Miko asked Wolfram what he wanted and he pointed out which seemed tasty to him. Miko bought it and she also bought one for herself. They sat down and talked a little bit more. Minutes later, they got up headed back home. Upon reaching their house, Miko started to clean the house. Wolfram helped her. She did the dusting while he did the dishes.

They cleaned up the place the whole afternoon. Miko was very happy that she got help with cleaning.

Yuuri arrived a little after five o'clock in the afternoon and quickly went up to the second floor of his house. Wolfram stared at him while holding a mop and wearing an apron. His expression was that of a curious kitten.

There was an awkward silence in the house.

"Yuu-chan, what took you so long? Why didn't you call that you'd be home late?" Miko broke the silence with her questions. She walked toward him.

Yuuri answered with a smile. "I was asked to help around the classroom. Our classmates made a mess when they were decorating the classroom for the upcoming school festival."

"Festival?" Miko and Wolfram spoke at the same time.

"What's this festival thing?" Wolfram asked, mop still in his hand.

"A school festival…is not that far from any festival." Yuuri started.

"You should bring Wolf-chan to the festival with you, Yuu-chan."

"Wha? Me…go…with a guy?" Yuuri seemed shock with what his mother had said.

"What's wrong with that? Back in…" Wolfram started but he was abruptly cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Within less than a minute, the doorbell was pressed three times.

"I'm coming!" Miko said in a loud voice. She hurried to the door. When she got to the door, she quickly opened it and was shocked by who she saw.

"I'm back!"

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long for me to update!! And I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter (or maybe it doesn't make much sense). The next chapter is the last, so I'll try to make it as soon as I can. I've been really busy with school and I don't even have much time to think up plots for fanfic. Well, Happy Holidays, everyone! Oh, and to those reading falling in and out of love, I just want you to know that that story is also taking a while to finish. I won't be making any promises anymore about updating because I might just break the promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**JUST SO YOU KNOW**

**CHAPTER 15**

**A/N: First of all, sorry for the really, really, really long wait. But I'm here to say that I'm back now and that you'll finally get this story done. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Hm? Where's Yuuri? It's already really late." Akiko glanced down at the watch on her wrist. She continued searching for him. Until her gaze rested on the right guy. "YUURI!" She walked toward him. "What took you so long?"

Yuuri blinked, "I'm sorry. We had to fix up the classroom for the festival." He smiled at her. She smiled back, saying, "It's okay. I didn't wait that long. So, who are you taking to the festival?" The image of Wolfram popped up in Yuuri's mind. He shook his head. "I already promised a friend that I'd go with him."

"Him?" Akiko repeated. "Do you mean…Ken Murata?" Yuuri shook his head. She frowned a little then said, "So, who?"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld"

Akiko lowered her head. "Yuuri, do you want to know why I asked to meet up with you?" Yuuri, again, shook his head. "Why?" he asked. "It's because," she started, "I really like you. I really enjoy spending time with you. And, I would really like to go to the festival with you. I'm sorry if I'm being too fast. I know you just broke up wh"I really like you. I really enjoy spending time with you. And, I would really like to go to the festival with you." She looked up to meet with his gaze. "I'm sorry if I'm being too fast. I know you just broke up with your fiancée but I really do want you to know that I like you."

Yuuri looked away. "I'm sorry, Akiko, but I won't ever lose my feelings for my fiancé. I'd do anything for him, anything to keep us together, even if I have to ruin his wedding. And, I'm taking him to the festival."

"HIM?" Akiko mused. "You mean…you're gay?" She blinked. A smirk darted across her face.

"Wha—what? N-n-no! I-I-I'm not gay!" Yuuri could hear her giggling now. "Could you please stop that?"

"So, I've been pursuing a gay teenager. How ironic, that's just what my horoscope said before I met you." She hugged Yuuri. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Gay man! But next time, do state your sexuality." She turned around and waved her hand. Then, she started walking away.

"Hey wait, I said I'm not gay." Yuuri followed her.

"What you just said, how you stuttered, they're all signs of denial." Akiko shrugged. "The more you deny, the more you'll hurt him." She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll root for you. Good luck!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked away.

-:-:-

"A-chan~" Miko hugged the young girl in front of her. Ashaira hugged back. "Is everything alright with your grandmother?" Ashaira nodded. "Yes, she's been recovering."

"Ashaira? You're late!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Late?" Wolfram mused.

"I'm so sorry! I got really busy. And, I had to find a way back here. Everything I own other than clothes…got confiscated. Even private jet plane usage. Father got mad and said that I should try to be more down-to-earth. I'm sorry. So, have you chosen?" She stepped inside, removing her shoes before fully entering.

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, I have."

Ashaira sat down comfortably on the couch. "So, who?"

-:-:-

"So, Alice, who is this lover of yours?" Celi smiled as she spoke. "I mean, from what family does he come from?"

"His name is also Yuri just like His Majesty. He said that his father's name nor his mother's name is important. Even though he was my boyfriend, he didn't want to tell me anything about his family. Not even his family name. So, I call him 'Yuri of Big Cimaron' to compensate for his missing family name."

"That will be a little difficult. Do you have any other information you can give?"

"Well, he said he was from Caloria. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is about 5 feet 10 inches tall. And, he's a little bit tanned."

Celi nodded. "I'll have some of the soldiers search for him~"

"Thank you very much, Lady Celi." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Celi had the search for the man called Yuri started. She would get reports and pictures of men who fit the description. But each and everytime, it was not the correct guy.

-:-:-

Yuuri looked at the direction Wolfram was in. "Oh, I see!" Ashaira said in a sing-song tone. "I guess her wish has been granted. That's good to hear. This will be the last time you'll both see me."

Yuuri tilted his head. "Why?"

"Well, you see, I'm most definitely not from here. To you, I'd be an alien." She closed her eyes. "To this world, I'm just a wish your daughter made."

"Our daughter?"

Ashaira nodded. "Why do you think I can appear and disappear easily? It's part of the contract I have with my boss. I can go anywhere I have to, just to grant someone's wish. But it's not always me. Those mirror things as well. Wolfram," Wolfram turned to look at her. He was previously staring at the floor. "Do you remember when I first got to Blood Pledge Castle?" he nodded, "Don't you ever think it's odd that of all places, why would I land there. And how I told you I was going to earth, and not Shin Makoku. Don't you find it odd that if I knew I was in earth, I would at least not say something like 'you know, in earth' so seriously. Regardless if I knew or not, earth magic would never let me go to somewhere I don't know."

"I still don't get it." Yuuri butted in.

"Oh, and also, isn't it odd that I know both of you? Even though you're from two very far places. Shin Makoku is not on Earth, so it's a little to odd that of all the people, it had to be two engaged boys who just recently broke their engagement." Ashaira looked at the ceiling. "Greta loves you two very much. She made a wish when you two were already apart. She wished it be fixed if possible." She looked back at the two. "Why do you think I 'suddenly' returned? In fact, that was the first time you saw me. I constructed a past with us. I'm sorry for tinkering with your memories. But that's basically the only real thing I can do. You see, I was an experiment created by my grandfather." She furrowed her eyebrows, "and since that is not part of the story, I will stop talking."

Yuuri and Wolfram blinked. "What story?" they asked in chorus, then looked at each other, and said again in chorus, "What are you talking about?"

Ashaira smiled. "I'm breaking the fourth wall."

Wolfram studied her, confused. "What?"

Ashaira shook her head. "Nothing~"

Yuuri leaned and whispered to Wolfram, "I think she's crazy." Wolfram nodded. Both boys noticed something flying towards them. It was a baseball. Both boys heard, "It's not nice to whisper in front of someone!" before the ball hit Yuuri's stomach.

-:-:-

"I have to leave now. Goodbye! Oh, and just so you know, just so the both of you know, everyone else will forget about me. Because I don't really exist here, I don't think anyone except those I really interacted with should remember me." Ashaira smiled and winked. "Go on, Yuuri, tell him already…I mean ask him already." With all those said, she went out of the door.

"Ask who what?" Wolfram turned to face Yuuri.

"Wolfram, do you want to go to the school festival with me?" A quick image of Ashaira beating him up and saying, 'that's not what I meant!' played in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well, here we are with the ending. I know that it's sort of not the best way to end a story but if I continue saying the next chapter is the last or something like that, I get so nervous and well, things get cut. Although, nothing from here was cut. And you might have noticed the very first scene has Yuuri talking to Akiko, well that was what happened before he went home. I sort of forgot to put that in Chapter 14. And the one with Alice, it's really just up to there. Well, thanks for reading! (this may also not be the very last chapter, I might put a new chapter up when this is exactly 2 years old, but I'm not so sure so don't get your hopes up.) :D**

P.S. If you think there are inconsistencies with this one and previous chapters, please tell me.


End file.
